


Bonded Destinies

by Ankaree



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaree/pseuds/Ankaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor James Ellison rescues a stranger following an automobile accident. While tending to the injured man, it doesn't take long for the good doctor to fall in love with his troubled patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded Destinies

## Bonded Destinies

by Ankaree

They don't belong to me, I just like to play with them.   


Thanks so much to Elaine and Fossil for their great beta work! They helped whip this baby into shape. And I need to extend an extra thank you and give a big hug to Fossil for all her input and for her patience in answering my many questions.

This story originally appeared in the My Mongoose E-zine.

* * *

*Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself In your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life If you knew how lonely my life has been And how long I've been so alone  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along And change my life the way you've done* 

*It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong* 

*If you knew how much this moment means to me And how long I've waited for your touch If you knew how happy you are making me I've never thought that I'd love anyone so much* 

*It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong* 

\--Feels Like Home (Chantal Kreviazuk)-- 

* * *

It was a dark, cold and rainy fall night as Blair Sandburg angrily steered his Volvo along the twisting Cascade mountain road. With a harsh bitter laugh he realized how stupid and nave he had been. 

Six months ago Blair had been hired as a Communications Director for the very charming and incredibly attractive, Senator Nathan Bramwell. What Blair hadn't realized was when the senator had first laid eyes on him; he had wanted the exotic young man in his bed. Nathan had hired Blair immediately. In the beginning, Blair had tried to deter the advances that Nathan had made. But Nathan was a man who was used to always getting what he wanted. He had been very persistent, and one day Blair had finally given in. 

With a bit of hesitancy, Blair had accepted Nathan's invitation for dinner at his house. Before Blair knew it, he had fallen for the charms of the handsome senator. 

Blair had always been a free spirit and he had found it frustrating that no one could know about their love affair. But Nathan had made it perfectly clear from the beginning that they had to keep it a secret. His job was just too important to mess it up with being caught in a homosexual relationship. That little bit of news should have been Blair's first clue that something was terribly wrong. 

Last night Blair had stayed late at the office, wanting to finish some of his work before the weekend. Most of the employees had gone home for the evening and Nathan was at a big fundraising party. Blair had needed a file from Nathan's office, so it was while he had been looking through the filing cabinet that Blair had come across the photographs. 

There were three pictures. In each one, Nathan was having sex with a different man. At first Blair was stunned, until the realization of what he was seeing hit home and red hot anger moved him into action. Gripping the pictures tightly in one hand, Blair had slammed the filing drawer closed with the other. He hurried back to his office, gathering his personal belongings together. Blair knew there was no chance in hell he was coming back again. After a final look around, he had marched out the office building and quickly made his way to his so-called lover's house. 

The senator had just arrived home when Blair had pounded on his front door. Blair could not believe the smug smile on Nathan's face when confronted with the pictures. Nathan had reassured Blair that it was only a blackmail scheme against him and that after handing over the right amount of money the negatives had been bought and destroyed. Much to Blair's shock, Nathan had actually patted him on his cheeks and told him not to worry his pretty little head about anything. With a harsh laugh, Blair had shoved the pictures in Nathan's face, told him to go to hell, and left the house. 

As Blair had approached his car, he had been swiftly grabbed from behind, spun around and slammed back against the driver's side door. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Nathan had yelled in his face, gripping Blair's upper arms painfully. 

"As far away from you as I possibly can! It's over!" Blair yelled back as he had begun to struggle. 

Nathan had grabbed Blair's hair and pulled his head back, then he'd leaned forward and whispered menacingly into Blair's ear, "Get this into your pretty head. You belong to me." Then he'd slammed Blair back against the car again, and tightened his grip on Blair's arm. "Your mine and no one else can have you -- ever! If you ever try to leave me, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you. Understand! Now get your ass back in the house!" 

"Go to hell!" Blair had cried. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Having no idea who the possessive stranger was standing before him, Blair had known that he needed to get as far away from Nathan as he could. 

Blair had begun to fight back, trying to twist out of Nathan's hold. Swiftly, he brought his knee up and connected with Nathan's groin. With a howl of pain, Nathan had let go of Blair and collapsed onto the pavement. Not wasting any time, Blair had quickly jumped into his car and sped away, not once looking back. 

Now, as Blair listened to the sound of the windshield wipers, he began to question himself. How could he have been so wrong about Nathan? Could he have been that lonely and in need of companionship that he had allowed himself to be seduced by Nathan's charms? How in the hell could he have ever thought that he'd loved the guy? 

But now that Blair had a chance to think it over, their relationship had never really been about love. It had been about sex. It was as complicated and as simple as that. 

In his relationships, Blair knew he had always held a part of himself back and he was never entirely sure why. It was almost like he was waiting for someone else. Someone that he could trust enough to totally let himself go. Someone who would want to spend forever with him. He had never had the feeling of wanting to be with Nathan for the rest of his life, and that, Blair realized, should have been big giant clue number two. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Blair returned his attention back to the road and noticed that it had started to rain more heavily. Visibility was becoming increasingly difficult and Blair cursed himself for not paying better attention to the direction he'd been going. He knew he was in the Cascade Mountains but he wasn't exactly sure where. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a whitetail deer sprang out of the dense forest, bounding across the secondary road in front of Blair's car. Reacting quickly, Blair swerved hard to the right, missing the deer by inches. He fought frantically with the steering wheel, trying to regain control of his vehicle. Unfortunately, his tires got caught in the soft gravel shoulder, pulling him closer to the edge of the road. No matter how hard he tried, there was nothing Blair could do to prevent his car from careening down the steep embankment. 

There was a loud crash, then all Blair felt, before losing consciousness, was a sharp pain shooting through his head. 

* * *

Dr. James Ellison tiredly made his way home along the dark, wet road. Having not slept in over 24 hours, Jim felt exhausted. Usually things were fairly busy at the small clinic that he owned but he almost always finished at a reasonable hour. 

Last night he had gotten home, eaten some dinner and had just gotten into bed when he received a frantic call from Mr. Wilder. The man's wife had gone into labor earlier than expected and there was no way they'd be able to get her to the hospital before she delivered. Jim had quickly gotten dressed and rushed out of the house. 

Mrs. Wilder had had a difficult pregnancy, so her delivery had been extremely long, hard and exhausting but in the end mother and daughter were fine and were now resting comfortably at Cascade General. 

As Jim reached to adjust the dial on his radio, he noticed the oncoming headlights of a car about a mile ahead. His sensitive eyesight suddenly zoomed out just in time to see a deer jump across the pavement right in the path of a small green Volvo. Jim held his breath and watched in horror as the car swerved then suddenly disappeared over the side of the slick road. 

Bringing his eyesight back to normal, Jim accelerated his vehicle, trying to get to the accident as quickly as possible. He cursed himself for forgetting to bring his cell phone when he'd hurriedly left the house to help the Wilder's. 

Jim swiftly undid his seatbelt as he approached the area where the car had gone over the edge. Quickly pulling onto the gravel shoulder, Jim was out of his truck and running almost before the blue and white pick-up had come to a complete stop. He practically threw himself over the embankment and down into the deep ravine, slipping and stumbling in his haste. 

Finally, Jim reached the Volvo, which had come to a stop by smashing headlong into a large pine tree. There were branches covering the roof and driver's side of the car. The unmistakable smell of gasoline and antifreeze filled the wet night air, burning Jim's sensitive nose. Wiping raindrops from his face, Jim began to haul the heavy pine branches off the vehicle, desperate to get to whoever was inside. 

When Jim pulled the last branch away from the driver's side door, he peered through the smashed window. A man lay slumped forward in his seatbelt, his forehead leaning against the steering wheel. Jim could see blood trickling freely down the left side of the young man's face, soaking into his coat. Reaching out a hand, Jim touched the man's neck feeling for a pulse. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he felt a strong, steady beat. 

Knowing it was crucial to get the injured man out and away from the car; Jim grabbed the door handle and tugged. At first the door wouldn't budge, but with another hard pull, it finally let go. 

Using his sense of touch, Jim ran his hands over as much of the man as he could, feeling for any broken bones or internal bleeding. To his relief, Jim found no life threatening injuries. Besides the deep gash on his forehead and a few slightly bruised ribs, Jim considered him to be an incredibly lucky man; things could have been a whole lot worse. Jim thanked God that the young man had had the good sense to wear his seatbelt. 

Carefully, Jim placed one hand at the back of the man's head and the other on his chest. As slowly and gently as possible, Jim guided the body back onto the seat, causing a moan to escape from the hurt man. 

"Easy, Buddy. It's alright. I'm here to help you," Jim tried to reassure. 

Ripping off a long piece of his shirt, Jim carefully wrapped the cloth around the injured man's head, making sure it was just tight enough to help stop the flow of blood. When he was satisfied with his job, he looked down at the man's face and was surprised to see scared, pain-filled blue eyes staring up at him. For a few seconds Jim was lost in a sea of blue; they were the most amazing, blue eyes he had ever seen. 

"Hi there." Jim kept his voice calm. "My name is Jim Ellison. What's yours?" 

"Bl-Blair." Blair blinked a few times, trying to get his blurry vision to clear. 

"Okay, Blair, I'm a doctor. You've been in a car accident. I need to get you out of here and to the hospital." 

"No," Blair moaned desperately. "N-No hospital." He was suddenly frightened that Nathan would be able to trace his whereabouts in a public facility. 

"But you're injured, you really should be admitted to a hospital," Jim replied patiently. 

"Y-You said you're a doctor. Please, can't you help me?" Blair begged. 

The smell of gasoline assailed Jim's nose. Impatient to get the man to safety, he reluctantly agreed. "All right, I'll help you. But we really do need to get away from this car. It's not safe." 

Blair replied with a shaky nod, groaning when he became dizzy. 

"Easy now," Jim soothed. "I'm going to pick you up and carry you out of here. It will probably hurt, so just try to relax." 

Reaching into the car, Jim unhooked the seatbelt. Carefully, he wrapped his right arm around Blair's shoulders; using his left arm he slid it under Blair's knees. "Okay, here we go," he warned before gently lifting Blair from the driver's seat. When he heard a hiss of pain Jim tried to sooth him, "Shh -- It's alright. I've got you. You're going to be fine. Just lean against me, and let me do all the work." 

Jim held Blair securely against his chest and carefully made his way up the wet, muddy incline towards the road. All his senses were tuned into Blair, monitoring him closely for any signs of distress. He had gone slightly limp, so Jim thought that he had passed out. But when he checked on his patient's breathing he realized that Blair was only relaxing against him. 

Exhausted, Blair slowly leaned his head against Jim's shoulder and was surprised to feel completely safe in this stranger's arms. Despite his aching ribs and pounding head, Blair was very aware of Jim. The faint thud of his heart and the sound of his deep breaths were oddly reassuring. He carefully inhaled the man's natural scent, and Blair liked the way he smelled. Jim's scent of rich sandalwood and leather was soothing and completely opposite to the heavy aftershave that Nathan always wore. With a sigh, Blair carefully tucked his head under Jim's chin. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax his aching body, putting his trust in Jim to guide them to safety. 

* * *

Blair slowly opened his eyes and with a groan quickly closed them again. As his head pounded he tried to remember who's party he had attended last night and how much he'd had to drink. He also wondered why the hell Nathan had left the overhead light on. Carefully this time, he eased his eyelids open, and suddenly realized that it wasn't the ceiling light that was blinding him. Morning sunshine was streaming brightly into the bedroom through a large window. 

For a few seconds Blair was disoriented. He didn't recognize his surroundings and wondered how he had gotten into this strange bed. As he tried to sit up, a sharp pain suddenly shot through his head and Blair figured it would probably be best to lie back down again. 

As the pain began to lessen, memories slowly began to surface. He shut his eyes and tried to remember everything that happened. First finding those awful pictures. Then his fight with Nathan. Nathan's threat. Angrily driving through the rainy mountains. The deer. Loosing control of his car. A loud crash, then pain. A stranger helping him. Jim. 

He remembered feeling safe with Jim as he was carried up the hill to a truck. Then he had been carefully lowered into the front passenger seat and a blanket was gently tucked around him. He must have passed out after that because Blair couldn't remember anything more. 

The creaking of the bedroom door opening brought Blair out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes again and slowly looked towards the man who entered the room. For the first time Blair got a good look at his rescuer. As his eyes roamed over Jim, Blair noted that he was tall, handsome and very muscular. But the thing Blair noticed the most was the incredible sky-blue eyes that stared back at him. 

"Good, you're awake," Jim stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sore," replied Blair. "My head hurts and my ribs ache a little." 

"I can imagine." Jim reached out and carefully checked the bandage on Blair's head. "Do you know you're name?" 

"Blair Sandburg." 

"What about my name?" Jim asked. 

Blair looked up at Jim and gave a small smile. "You're Jim. Jim Ellison. A doctor." 

"Right," Jim grinned. "Do you remember what happened?" 

"Yeah, I think so. I remember pretty much everything, up until you put me in your truck. It's all kinda fuzzy after that. Where am I?" 

Jim reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a penlight. "Just let me check you're eyes first, then we'll talk. Okay?" At Blair's slight nod, Jim continued his examination. When he finished he gently patted Blair on the shoulder. "Good. Much better than last night. How's your vision? Any blurriness?" 

Blair was momentarily lost in the heat that rushed through his body at Jim's touch. He had to clear his throat before speaking. "Um -- no, no blurriness." 

Jim also felt a warmth flow through him when his hand touched Blair. For some strange reason he couldn't quite explain, Jim felt drawn to Blair. He had stayed up most of the night watching over him -- tending to his injuries, washing the blood from his face and neck, changing him into a clean pair of sweats, and waking him every few hours to check on his concussion. The urge to protect and take care of this stranger was so strong it was almost overwhelming. 

Realizing that his hand was still on Blair's shoulder, Jim quickly pulled it away, then continued, "Uh --that's good. You do have a mild concussion, but it's nothing to be too concerned about. You'll probably have a bad headache for the next few days." When Blair brought his hand up to touch the bandage on his forehead, Jim explained, "I was able to stitch up that gash on your head last night, while you were unconscious. It only needed four stitches. When it heals you'll probably only have a small scar. Also, you're ribs aren't broken, just slightly bruised, so those shouldn't take long to heal." 

"Thanks, man. For everything," Blair said gratefully. "I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't come along." 

Jim smiled and lightly laid his hand on Blair's blanket covered thigh. "No problem, Chief. I'm really glad you're okay." 

"So, where am I exactly?" Blair asked while looking out the large window at the dense pine forest just beyond the house. 

"Well, you're in my home in a small town called Index." At Blair's puzzled frown Jim continued, "It's deep in the Cascade Mountains about 60 miles from the city of Cascade." 

"Yeah, I've heard of it before. I live in Cascade. I just didn't think I'd driven that far." 

"Chief, is there anyone I should call to let them know what's happened to you?" 

"Uh, no, there's no one," Blair quickly assured 

Besides Nathan and a few work acquaintances, there was really no one else in Blair's life. He had pretty much dedicated himself to his work and the last months to Nat. With despair, Blair realized that everything had changed now and he had no idea what he was going to do or where he was going to go. 

"What about family?" Jim asked. 

"Don't have any. Like I said, I don't have anyone," Blair said quietly, wondering if it sounded as pathetic to Jim as it did to him. 

"Wasn't anyone expecting you where you were headed?" 

"Actually, I wasn't headed anywhere. I was just driving around." With a tired sigh, Blair tried to ignore the images of Nathan's angry face as they flashed before him. 

Jim could detect the nervousness coming from Blair and he suddenly wondered if Blair could be in some kind of trouble or maybe even on the run from the police. But, sensing Blair's fatigue Jim decided that for now he wouldn't push the issue any farther. 

"Why don't you get some rest and when you wake up, I'll have something ready for you to eat." 

With a slight nod from Blair, Jim was about to get up but Blair reached out and grabbed his hand that was still resting on his leg. 

"Would you mind...? Uh, forget it, it's not important." Quickly, Blair pulled his hand back. He suddenly felt unsure of how Jim would react if Blair told him that he wanted him to stay. 

"It's alright, Chief," Jim reassured. "Go ahead, you can ask me anything." 

"Would you mind staying until I fell asleep?" Blair knew he was being childish but he really didn't want Jim to leave. He felt safe with Jim sitting here with him. 

Jim gently tucked a loose curl behind Blair's ear. "Of course I don't mind. I'll stay as long as you need me." Then he reached out and took Blair's hand in his, rubbing soothing strokes along Blair's knuckles with his thumb. 

For a brief second their eyes locked and the warm current flowed between them once more. With a content smile, Blair slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

* * *

When Blair awoke a few hours later he was alone. Although his head wasn't hurting as much as before, his bladder was protesting big time. 

Taking his time, Blair carefully sat up causing his ribs to ache at the movement. Breathing deeply, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his feet on the floor. His abused muscles were screaming at him to stop, but the dizziness seemed to have settled down slightly. 

Blair stood up but as soon as he took his first step the room began to spin. He closed his eyes, hoping that would help stop the dizziness. It only made things worse and he felt himself falling forwards. 

Suddenly, Blair's momentum was stopped and he opened his eyes to see that he had been caught gently within strong arms. 

"Whoa, easy there, Chief." Jim steadied Blair, but still held him in a light embrace. 

Blair clung to Jim for support. When the room finally settled again, he looked up into the beautiful chiseled face that was so close. Quickly, Blair became drawn into the warm, intelligent blue eyes gazing down at him. The odd, warm sensation suddenly flowed through Blair as it had done earlier, this time leaving him with a feeling he had always yearned for -- a sense of belonging, of finally being home. 

As Blair stared at Jim so intently, Jim felt an unfamiliar stirring deep within his soul. While holding Blair, he noticed that the longing that had been within him was beginning to lessen. A longing that only a Guide could fill -- Jim's Guide. _Could it be possible?_ Jim wondered. Could Blair be the Guide that he had been searching for these past few years? Ever since Peru, when his senses had first come on-line, he had longed for the Guide that he was told only belonged to him. 

Jim was about to question his feelings further, when a throat being cleared behind him brought both Jim and Blair out of their thoughts. 

Looking back over his shoulder, Jim acknowledged the tall black man standing in the doorway. "Sorry, Simon. Be right with you." Jim turned his attention back to the man in his arms. "You okay, Chief?" 

"Yeah, I'm alright," Blair replied with a shy smile. "I just need to, uh, use the bathroom. Silly me, thought I could get there on my own." 

"Let me help you." Never letting go of Blair, Jim shifted around to Blair's left side and carefully tucked his arm around his waist. 

The two men slowly made their way out of the room into the spacious living and dining area then to another door on the right next to the bedroom. Jim swung the door open and led Blair to the toilet. 

"Will you be okay on your own, or do you need help?" Being a doctor made Jim used to helping people in any situation, so it didn't bother him to aide Blair. 

"I think I can handle it," Blair blushed slightly. 

Jim smiled, then eased away from Blair and headed towards the door. "If you need anything just call, I'll be right outside." 

"Okay, thanks, Jim." 

After Blair was finished, he reached down to pull up the sweatpants when another wave of dizziness washed over him. Before he even had a chance to call out for Jim, the man was standing in front of him. 

"Don't worry, I've got you, Chief." Jim's hands were holding Blair by the waist and Blair's hands had instinctively gone to Jim's chest. "Why don't you put your hands on my shoulders, that way you can steady yourself." Blair did so as Jim bent down and slid the sweats back up Blair's legs; he finished by tying the string securely at Blair's hips. 

"There, all done," Jim smiled softly. 

"Thanks," Blair said, turning away, his face slightly flushed. He wondered how many more times this man was going to make him blush. Blair had never felt this bashful around any man before, but he couldn't quite figure out the things he was feeling every time Jim was near him. 

"No problem." Jim guided Blair to the sink and while he washed his hands Jim asked, "Are you hungry?" 

"Oh man, I'm starved." 

"Great. Why don't we get you settled in the living room and I'll bring you the soup and sandwiches I made." 

Jim guided Blair into the other room then helped him to sit down on the sofa and tucked a blanket around Blair's legs. Once he was sure Blair was okay, Jim introduced him to the other man in the room. "Blair, this is a good friend of mine Simon Banks. He's our local sheriff." 

"Hello, Mr. Sandburg. I..." Before Simon could finish, Blair cut him off and angrily confronted Jim. 

"What! You called the cops!" Now that the accident had been reported Nathan had a way of finding him and would probably be here any minute. Blair didn't doubt Nathan for a second that he would carry out his threat of hunting him down. 

Jim was slightly taken aback at Blair's accusation. Now he knew for sure that something wasn't right. "I had to report the accident, Chief. It's against the law not to." 

Panic was quickly beginning to over take Blair. "I have to go." He wanted to get away from here and fast, but when he tried to stand up, the room swam before his eyes causing him to collapse back on the sofa. "Oh, man," Blair moaned. 

In an instant, Jim was seated next to Blair, running his hand gently up and down Blair's arm. "Take it easy, Chief. You're in no condition to go anywhere." 

"But I have to leave," Blair said quietly. 

"Why?" Jim asked. 

When Blair didn't answer, Simon came over and sat on the coffee. "Mr. Sandburg, I know that something else is going on here besides just an accident. Your car was reported stolen last night by..." Simon took a small pad from his shirt pocket, flipping through some pages, "Senator Nathan Bramwell." 

Jim noticed that at the mention of Bramwell's name Blair's head shot up, his heart rate spiking. 

"But the car belongs to me!" Blair told Simon with confidence. 

"Yes, I know. Your wallet was found in a backpack in your car. I ran a check and the car is registered to you. What I don't understand is why the senator reported it stolen." 

Blair shrugged his shoulders and turned away. Simon glanced at Jim knowing he would be monitoring Blair with his senses. The shake of Jim's head confirmed that Blair was hiding something. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, so he turned his attention back to Blair. 

"I haven't contacted Senator Bramwell yet," Simon assured Blair. His instincts telling him, without a doubt, that it was the senator that was causing Blair's unease. 

Blair quickly looked back at Simon. "You haven't?" 

"No, Blair, I haven't. Something didn't feel right, so I wanted to get the story from you first, before I proceeded any further. Now," Simon leaned forward, putting a comforting hand on Blair's knee, "would you like to tell us what's going on?" 

Blair bit his lower lip, looked down at his hands and fiddled with the blanket. He felt that he could trust Jim. It had been less than 24 hours and it was as though he already knew the man. But Blair wasn't so sure how much he could trust Simon. 

Sensing Blair's uncertainty, Jim placed his hand at the back of Blair's neck and massaged lightly. "It's okay, Chief, you can trust Simon. I trust him with my life." Jim exchanged a grin with Simon. "We only want to help you." 

Blair looked up, searched Jim's eyes for a few seconds, then turned to Simon and did the same. When he saw only compassion and the need to help in both their eyes, Blair knew it was safe to talk with these two men. "All right, I'll tell you what happened." 

Taking as deep a breath as his aching ribs would allow, Blair went on to explained what had happened between him and Nathan last night and about the man's threat. 

As Jim listened to Blair's story, outrage began to rush through him at the thought of anyone wanting to hurt Blair. Something primitive surged up from deep within him and he knew that he would protect Blair at any cost, even if it meant that he had to kill this son-of-a-bitch Bramwell with his bare hands. 

When Blair had finished, Jim turned to Simon. "He's telling the truth," he reassured his friend. 

Simon nodded, then after giving Blair's knee a gentle pat, went to sit in one of the over-stuffed chairs to the left of the sofa. "I'd like you to come down to the station to file an accident report and to file assault charges against Nathan Bramwell." 

Jim looked at Blair and nodded in agreement. 

"I really don't think that's necessary." Blair didn't want to piss Nathan off any more than he probably already was. 

"Chief, this guy assaulted and threatened you. Do you want him to get away with that? And what's to say he won't carry out his threat to kill you?" Jim felt a small shiver run through Blair's body. He moved his hand up to gently caress Blair's curly hair and Jim smiled when Blair closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. "It's going to be okay, Blair," Jim said comfortingly. 

"Nathan may have been somewhat selfish and a bit controlling, but he had never done anything like this before." At Jim's skeptical look, Blair quickly continued, "Honest, Jim. Even when we argued he never once hit me or threatened me. If he had I would have been so out of there. Maybe he was just pissed that I found the pictures and freaked-out when he figured I was leaving him." 

"Blair." Simon waited until he had Blair's attention again before he spoke. "I've seen this kind of situation many times before, when I was a captain with the Cascade PD. It's always the ones that you least expect who end up hurting or murdering someone. Do you think Bramwell is capable of killing?" 

"Uh -- I never would have thought so, but after what happened last night, I guess anything's possible. I really thought I knew him -- thought I loved him," Blair said sadly, rubbing his hands across his face. "God, I'm such an idiot. How could I have been so wrong about him?" He groaned through his fingers. 

Jim slid closer to Blair and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Jim gently pulled him into a light hug. "Sometimes life throws some horrible crap at us, Chief. We just have to try to be strong and ride it out," Jim spoke quietly as his eyes met Simon's in a knowing glance. 

"I don't want to press charges. Nathan's job means everything to him and if I threaten that in any way it'll only make him angrier. He's not going to let any kind of scandal ruin his position." Suddenly Blair's body felt drained and he leaned heavier against Jim, soaking up the warmth of the other man's body. "God, I'm so tired," Blair whispered quietly. 

Jim squeezed Blair lightly. "That's not surprising. You've had a pretty rough night. Why don't you lean back and rest for a bit while I see Simon out. When I come back I'll get that soup." 

It suddenly dawned on Blair's tired brain that Jim had heard his hushed complaint. He wondered how on earth that could have been possible. But before he could question it further, Jim had already pushed him gently back against the soft cushions and was heading toward the front door with Simon. With a mental shrug, Blair closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep. 

* * *

"He really should press charges, Jim," Simon said while he and Jim walked out onto the sunny front porch of Jim's small log home. 

"You're preaching to the choir, my friend." Jim patted Simon on his shoulder. "As much as we'd both like for Blair to file charges, we can't force him to do it. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, I can sense that he's afraid of the asshole." 

"Yeah, I got that, too," Simon agreed with a smile. "What is it about the kid that makes all my protective instincts stand at attention?" 

Jim chuckled softly. "I don't know, but I feel exactly the same way. There's something else..." Jim hesitated, unsure if he should tell his oldest friend the things that he was feeling around Blair. 

Simon and Jim had been friends ever since childhood, growing up in the same small community of Index; they knew each other extremely well. So when Simon looked into Jim's face he knew instantly that whatever was on Jim's mind was extremely important. 

"Talk to me, Jim," Simon encouraged with a squeeze to Jim's left arm. 

When Jim sat down on the front steps, Simon followed, sitting next to him and waiting for him to talk. 

"Do you remember everything I told you about what happened to me in Peru?" Jim glanced at Simon and saw him nod. "Actually, it's what Incacha had told me." 

"The Shaman." Simon said out loud, it was a statement not a question. He wondered what this had to do with the native that had helped Jim when he had been stranded in the jungle. 

Four years ago Jim and his lover, Eric Watson, had gone on a dream fishing expedition to Peru. While flying to a remote location deep in the jungle their helicopter had been shot down by guerilla rebels. The pilot had been killed instantly, but unfortunately Eric had lasted three long pain-filled days. Even with his medical training, Jim was unable to save his best friend's life. He had held Eric, murmuring words of love until Eric had breathed his last breath. 

Jim's mind had been so focused on trying to save Eric, that he had neglected his own injuries. Soon after his lover's passing, Jim had collapsed. A Chopec hunting party had been the ones who found Jim, and had taken him to their village. He had only vague memories of what happened that week between Eric's death and the day he had awakened in a tiny hut, his senses running out of control. At that time Jim truly believed that he was losing his mind. 

It was the tribal shaman, Incacha, that had healed and befriended Jim. Incacha had played a major role in helping Jim overcome his grief and guilt of losing the man he loved. And most importantly, he taught Jim that there was nothing to fear about his heightened senses. That he was a Sentinel. 

Incacha had explained to Jim the importance of finding his guide; every sentinel needed one in order to survive. And even though Incacha was the one who had guided Jim on how to control his senses, he was not Jim's true guide. Jim's guide was not in Peru, but waiting for him back in his homeland 

When Jim had questioned the shaman about how he would know who his guide was, Incacha just smiled knowingly and said, "You will know, Enqueri. Your mate will make you whole." 

So, after spending 18 months in the Peruvian rain forest, healing both body and soul, Jim Ellison had been guided out of the jungle and back to civilization. And he'd been searching for his guide ever since. 

"I remember you telling me about him, Jim. Thank God he was there to help you." A shudder ran through Simon at the thought of how close he'd come to losing his best friend. Simon had been devastated when the news had come about the crash and no possible survivors. The deep loss of his friend had made Simon re-evaluate his life. Within a few weeks he had left his high pressured captain's job and accepted the quieter sheriff's position in the small community where he and Jim had grown up. Somehow being in the town with its happy memories had helped him deal with his grief. But that was all water under the bridge now, he had his friend back and for that he was incredibly grateful. 

Jim smiled warmly at his long time friend. Simon was the only one that Jim had told about his senses and never once had he regretted it. Since the day that Jim had returned from Peru, Simon had been there for him. Simon never questioned Jim when told about his heightened senses; he had simply accepted Jim's words as the truth. And, in a way, the shared secret had only made their friendship stronger. 

"Well, remember I told you what Incacha said to me about a sentinel needing a guide?" Jim inquired. 

"That he wasn't your guide; your true guide is here somewhere." 

"Right," Jim answered then took a deep breath. "Simon, I think it's Blair." 

With raised eyebrows, Simon turned fully to stare at Jim. "Are you sure?" 

Jim nodded with confidence. "It's hard to explain, but I get these odd feelings -- incredibly good feelings -- when I'm around Blair. It's like I've known him all my life. And I sense he's feeling the same way, too." 

"You've been waiting a long time for this," Simon smiled slightly. He knew how important this was for Jim. "What are you going to do about it?" 

Taking a deep breath, Jim leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "I'm not sure what to do. He's hurting right now, both physically and mentally. It's not something I want to just spring on him." 

"You can't let him walk away, Jim. You know what Incacha told you." Simon's voice was edged with worry. 

Sitting back, Jim locked eyes with Simon. "Yeah, within the first couple of years if I don't find my Guide and achieve a bond, my senses will start to go berserk." 

"And you could die," Simon quietly added what had Jim left out. "This may sound selfish, but hell, Jim, I'm not losing you again. You've already started having problems with sensory spikes." 

"I know, Simon, you don't have to explain it to me. But what in the hell am I supposed to do, huh? Just walk in there," Jim pointed back towards the house, "and say, 'Oh, hey Sandburg, by the way you're my Guide and in order for me to live we need to fuck each other into next week?'" Jim added rather harshly. 

Simon reached under his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shit, I'm sorry, Jim," he apologized. "I understand it's a tough situation." 

"No, I'm sorry, Simon." Jim laid his hand on his friend's leg. "I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you." 

"Don't worry about it." Simon patted Jim's back. "All that aside, I'll do what I can to keep Bramwell away from Blair. There's no need for him to know that Blair's here with you." 

"Agreed. And I'll try to convince Blair to stay with me until things are safe for him." 

"What about the clinic?" Simon asked. 

"I'll give Rafe a call during the weekend. He can open up on Monday morning and take care of things while I'm not there. Besides," Jim grinned, "when was the last time you saw me take any time off." 

Simon laughed lightly. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? Look, I've got Blair's keys and his wallet. The address on his driver's license says he lives in Cascade. So I figured tomorrow I'll drive to his place and pick up some spare clothes for him. Then I'll pass by here in the evening sometime." 

"Okay, that would be great, Simon." 

Looking at his watch, Simon got up "Well, I'd better get going." He walked down the remaining steps then turned around to look up at Jim. "Just talk to the kid, okay, Jim?" 

Jim stood as well. "Yeah, I will. It's not like I have a whole hell of a lot of choice. I need to find the right time, that's all." 

"Oh and tomorrow I'll also bring the accident report for Blair to fill out." Simon explained, and turned to leave. 

"Simon," Jim called. 

Simon looked back over his shoulder. 

Jim smiled. "Thanks. For everything." 

Returning the smile, Simon waved his hand, and walked to his jeep. 

Jim watched while his friend drove down the long, winding, dirt driveway to the main road. Taking a deep breath of fresh cool mountain air, Jim turned and walked back into his house and hopefully towards his destiny. 

* * *

As Jim closed the wooden front door behind him, his senses automatically sought out the young man on the sofa. They had been together such a short time and already Jim felt that he belonged with Blair. 

An affectionate smile broke across Jim's face as he approached Blair. At some point while Jim was outside, Blair had slid down to lay stretched out on the sofa. The blanket was wrapped snugly around his body and he was making little snuffling sounds in his sleep. Jim didn't want to disturb him but he really did need to get him to eat something. 

Sitting down on the edge of the sofa near Blair's hip, Jim gazed down at the sleeping man. Blair was incredibly good-looking and Jim absolutely loved the long, curly hair that fell past his shoulders. Before he realized it, Jim had reached out to caress the soft, silky locks, reveling in the feel. 

Suddenly an image flashed across Jim's mind. A naked, sweaty Blair kneeling over him, hair flowing around his face, eyes filled with desire and passion. 

Jim quickly blinked away the image. It had been a long time since he had wanted anyone this badly, not only in his bed but in his life as well. Sitting there, watching Blair, Jim knew instantly that he wanted to share these things with Blair, and much, much more. 

Reluctantly, Jim pulled his hand away and gently shook Blair's shoulder. "Blair, I need you to wake up now." 

A warm smile spread across Blair's face before the sleepy blue eyes opened slowly. "Jim," Blair whispered dreamily before coming fully awake to focus on the man that he'd been dreaming about. Blair flushed slightly before replying in a stronger voice. "Oh, hey, Jim." 

"Hey, Chief." Smiling softly, Jim brushed Blair's hair away from his face. He had to force himself not to lean in and kiss those sensuous lips. "Uh, sorry to wake you, but I think you should eat something." 

"Guess I kinda dozed off," Blair mumbled through a yawn. 

"Yeah, well, I think you've got a right to be tired. How's the head?" 

Blair massaged his temples. "Hurts a little." 

"Why don't I get you some pain medication?" 

"Thanks but I'm okay for now," Blair assured Jim. 

"All right, but if you need any later just let me know." Jim patted Blair's leg lightly, before standing up to get some food. 

* * *

Placing the vegetable soup, along with crackers, tomato sandwiches and two glasses of milk on a tray, Jim carried it back to Blair. 

"Here you go, Chief." Jim set the tray of food down on the coffee table. 

Attempting to sit up, Blair sucked in a sharp breath as the pain from his ribs caught him by surprise. 

"Wait, let me help you." Kneeling down next to Blair, Jim wrapped his hands around his upper arms. "As I lift you up, swing your legs onto the floor. Just let me do all the work, okay?" 

"Okay," Blair replied. 

In a careful, slow move Blair was finally sitting upright. 

"Thanks, man. That didn't hurt too much," Blair grinned. 

"Good." Jim smiled back while handing Blair his mug of soup. 

Jim grabbed a sandwich for himself and sat down next to Blair, their thighs brushing lightly against each other. They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were finished Jim cleared away their dishes. 

Walking out of the kitchen, into the spacious living area, Jim once again settled down beside Blair. 

"Chief, I need to talk to you about something." Questioning, large blue eyes looked up at Jim. He unexpectedly became lost in their depth until Blair's voice and a light touch to his arm brought Jim back. 

"You okay, Jim?" Blair asked with deep concern, rubbing his hand up and down Jim's arm. 

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Jim replied a bit shakily. God, he hated when he zoned liked that. But now he was absolutely positive that Blair was the Guide meant for him. Blair was the only person to ever pull Jim back, sometimes he could zone-out for hours before coming out of it on his own. And as time went on his zones had only gotten worse and happened more frequently. 

"You had me worried. I called you a couple of times but you were just staring into space and your breathing seemed to slow down." Blair worried his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"I was just lost in deep thought; don't worry about it, Chief." Jim didn't like to lie to Blair but he didn't think Blair was quite ready to hear about sentinels and their guides. 

"Okay, man, whatever." It was obvious that Jim didn't want to talk, so Blair let it go. He had a distinct feeling that there was more to this quiet, caring man than Jim was letting on. Since they hardly knew each other Blair didn't want to pry. "What did you want to talk with me about?" 

"I think it might me be a good idea for you to stay with me until everything is straightened out with Bramwell. You'll be safe here. Unless, of course, you have somewhere else you'd rather be -- with someone you know and trust." Jim added the last sentence somewhat quietly. He wanted -- needed -- Blair here and he wanted to be the one to protect Blair, but if he felt uncomfortable, Jim would take him wherever he needed to go -- as long as it was safe. 

It took Blair less than a second to make a decision. He really wanted to stay with Jim and maybe even get to know and understand him a bit more. 

"There really isn't anyone and I trust you, Jim. I don't quite understand it, but ever since you pulled me out of my car I've felt this trust, this bond, with you. It's like I've always known you and you make me feel safe -- protected. I can honestly tell you that I've never felt that with anyone else, not even Nathan." Blair peeked up at Jim through long, dark lashes and smiled nervously, realizing he had just revealed too much about how he was feeling. 

Jim ran the back of his fingers across Blair's cheek, letting his hand come to rest against the side of his neck. "I've been feeling those same things, too," he said quietly. Pausing for a moment, Jim gazed into the dark blue eyes, then slowly lowered his head towards Blair. 

Their mouths met in a long, gentle kiss and Jim's heart rejoiced when Blair didn't pull away. He brought his hands up to massage through the thick, silky hair, pressing a little more into Blair, deepening the kiss. Keeping one hand in Blair's hair, Jim gently glided the other over Blair's shoulder, down his back to rest lightly on his hip. As the warmth of the bond began to flow through Jim, he reveled in the incredible rightness to finally, after all this time, have his Guide in his arms. 

Blair closed his eyes, parting his mouth to invite Jim in and groaned when he felt Jim's slick heat. Their tongues dueled and entwined in a comfortable dance. There was nothing awkward or uneasy about it; it was as though they had done this many times before. When Jim's lips had first touched his own it was like coming home. In one sense it was an incredible feeling and in another it was as scary as hell. Suddenly, Blair's head began to spin as he was bombarded with too many emotions. He knew he shouldn't be feeling these things for Jim, his relationship with Nathan was a mess and he had no idea in which direction his life was headed. 

"Wait." Blair broke away, panting hard. He slipped his arms around Jim's waist, pressing his forehead against the strong chest. "What's going on here, Jim? I mean, I have all these feelings for you and I have to tell you they're a little overwhelming. God," he laughed desperately, "I want you so badly, but I hardly know you. I'm not the type of guy to just jump into anything and then there's Nathan..." 

"Shhh, it's alright, Blair." Jim cut off the flow of words and caressed the back of Blair's head in soothing strokes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." 

"Done what?" Blair pulled back to look up at Jim. "Kiss me?" 

Jim met his gaze and nodded. 

"Jim that kiss was incredible and I'm not sorry you did it." Blair smiled warmly. "It's just that things are a bit confusing, and I'm trying to understand exactly what it is I'm feeling for you." 

"Kissing you was pretty damn amazing, Chief." Jim wrapped Blair in a light hug, all the while being mindful of his sore body. He realized that he shouldn't wait to tell Blair what happened in Peru, it was time to explain everything. "Remember you said you felt like we had some kind of bond?" 

"Yeah," Blair replied. 

"Hang on a second." Jim kissed the tip of Blair's nose and carefully released his hold on the younger man. He stood up and made his way to a large bookshelf next to the fireplace, pulling down a large, hard covered book. When he came back Jim sat next to Blair and placed the book in his lap. 

"The Sentinels Of Paraguay?" Blair said, running his hand over the obviously old book. He was a bit confused as to why Jim was showing this to him. 

"It's by Sir Richard Burton. He was an explorer that discovered that at one time all tribal villages had a sentinel." Jim opened the worn book to show Blair a picture of an ancient sentinel. "They acted like a watchman for the tribe. They would keep a look out for approaching enemies, change in weather, even the movement of game. Anyway, a sentinel was chosen because of a genetic advantage, all five of their senses were hyperactive." 

Blair nodded in understanding, then a slight frown wrinkled his forehead. "Okay, I understand all that, but what has this got to do with you? Or with this bond thing?" 

"Well, four years ago I went to Peru..." Jim described to Blair everything that happened during his time in the jungle, about Eric, Incacha, his senses coming on-line and about how important Sentinels and Guides are to each other. 

Blair was stunned and speechless when Jim finished; it took him a few seconds to find his voice. "Wow, that's -- that's incredible, Jim." He beamed brightly. 

"You believe me?" Jim wasn't sure what Blair would think, even to him it sounded like some story out of the National Inquirer. 

"Of course I do. There's no reason for you to make something like that up. Like I said, man, I trust you." 

Jim took hold of Blair's hand that was closest to him and squeezed it gently. "Thanks, Chief. That means a lot to me." 

"You're welcome," Blair grinned. He suddenly became serious, looking up at Jim with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry about Eric. Man, that must have been horrible." 

"At the time it was. It's taken a few years to let the pain and guilt go, but it's gotten better. While Eric will always have a special place in my heart, I know that it's time to let go and move on." Releasing Blair's hand, Jim gently ran his knuckles along Blair's cheek. 

Blair closed his eyes for a few seconds, reveling in the feel of Jim's touch. Slowly opening his eyes again, Blair met Jim's gaze. "So, you're really a Sentinel." 

"Yep." Jim's eyes crinkled when he grinned. 

"And you think I'm your Guide?" 

"No." 

"No? But I thought you said that's what I was?" Blair asked in confusion. 

"I don't think you're my Guide, Chief." Jim stroked Blair's soft curls. "I know you're my Guide. I feel it here." Jim touched his chest indicating his heart. 

"And this bond I feel, it's a Sentinel/Guide thing?" 

"I guess that's part of it, but for me, it's more than that. I find you incredibly attractive and I'd like to get to know you better." 

Blair swallowed hard, his heart beginning to race. Although he found himself attracted to Jim, he wasn't sure if he was ready for any kind of commitment or anything. He had just dumped Nathan, and to jump from one relationship to another just didn't seem right. 

"It's okay, Blair," Jim reassured as he looked into the beautiful face before him. "I understand things are a bit confusing right now. Why don't we just relax, get to know one another and once this mess with Bramwell is cleared up, we'll see where things take us. Okay?" Tilting his head down, Jim made eye contact with Blair. 

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me." Suddenly, Blair dropped his head and began to fiddle with his fingers. "Nathan really scared me last night, he's not who I thought he was. I don't want to go back to him, Jim," he whispered Sentinel soft. 

"Come here." Jim opened his arms and without any hesitation Blair leaned into him, snuggling against Jim's chest. He smiled to himself, thinking how perfectly Blair fit there. "You don't have to go back, Blair. You're the one in control of your life, so it's your decision." 

"I really thought I loved him but I see now that I was wrong. I guess, in a way, we were both using each other. I was so stupid to think that he loved me. I was only a possession to him, just like his fancy cars and expensive house." Blair sighed then yawned widely. "God, I've never felt so tired in my life." 

"Shhh." Jim rubbed small soothing circles on Blair's back. "Close your eyes and rest a while." 

"You don't mind staying here like this?" Blair asked through another tired yawn. 

"Not at all, Chief. I think I'll catch a nap as well." Having stayed up all night with the Wilders then on and off last night taking care of Blair, Jim felt like he was about to drop. He was looking forward to napping, especially with Blair in his arms. 

"This is nice," Blair mumbled. "I feel safe." Closing his eyes, he snuggled closer and drifted off. 

"Yeah, Chief, it is nice." Jim kissed Blair's head, then leaned the side of his head against the younger man's. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around his Guide and joined Blair in peaceful slumber. 

* * *

Jim was the first to wake with Blair still snuggled up against him. Glancing out the window, Jim noticed that the sun was just making is way behind the mountains at the back of his house. He looked up at the clock on the fireplace mantle opposite the sofa; they had slept five long hours. Although his back and arms were a little numb from staying in the same position, he wouldn't have given it up for anything, being able to hold Blair like this was wonderful. 

Sensing that Jim was no longer asleep, Blair began to stir. He didn't open his eyes immediately, wanting to enjoy the warmth and comfort of being held by Jim. Blair snuggled a little more against the broad chest when he felt a large hand touch his head and slowly caress his hair. Blair giggled quietly when he thought that Jim must have a thing for long hair, he always seems to be touching his -- not that Blair was complaining or anything. 

"What's so funny, Chief?" Jim asked as he continued his caress. 

"I noticed you seem to have this fetish for my hair," Blair smirked. 

"Oh, sorry," Jim replied and snatched his hand away. 

"No, Jim." Blair slowly pulled back enough to meet Jim's eyes. "I didn't mean it was a bad thing, I like when you touch me," Blair admitted. He leaned back against Jim's chest then smiled. "As you were, man." 

"Alrighty," Jim chuckled and resumed the soft stroking. 

"And to think I was going to cut it off at one time." 

"God, no." Jim gently entwined his fingers into the thick main of hair. "Why would you do that?" 

"At the office I always had to keep it pulled back and at one point I figured why not just cut it short," explained Blair. 

"So why didn't you?" Jim was curious. Not that Blair wouldn't be beautiful with short hair, but the long locks gave him such an exotic look that Jim loved. 

"Just never got around to doing it. Mmmm..." Blair groaned as Jim massaged his head with both hands. "Guess I won't be cutting it after all." 

"That's a relief," Jim laughed out loud. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Jim gently playing with Blair's curls, enjoying every second of the silkiness. As the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the mountain range the room began to cool. Much to Jim's reluctance he ceased his caressing and pushed Blair back a little to look at him. "I'm going to start a fire. It'll get the chill out of the room." 

"That sounds nice." Even though it had been wonderful wrapped around Jim, Blair was starting to feel the dampness that usually came with the fall weather. With a small groan he released Jim and leaned back against the sofa. "Man, I hate hurting every time I move," Blair complained. 

"Don't worry, you'll start to feel better in a few days. Are you hungry at all?" Jim asked as he got up. 

"No, not really." 

Thanks to Jim, a few minutes later a warm, cozy fire was basking the living area in a soft orange glow. 

"That's perfect," Blair sighed, beginning to feel the chill leave his body. 

"You like basketball at all, Chief?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, man. Love it." 

"There's a Jags game staring in fifteen minutes. I'll make us some hot chocolate and a snack and we can sit back, relax and watch the game." 

"Sure, that'd be great." 

Switching on his TV, Jim set the right channel then went to make their drinks and grab a bag of popcorn. On his way back, he noticed that Blair was fidgeting on the sofa. 

"What's up, Chief?" Jim asked, placing their hot chocolates on the coffee table. 

"Guess I'm not used to sitting still for so long. And, um -- I think maybe I'd better -- you know -- go," Blair motioned towards the bathroom, "before the game starts." He shifted his body to get up but Jim stopped him. 

"Hold on a sec, let me help." Jim was quickly at Blair's side, helping him to his feet. 

They carefully made their way towards the bathroom. When Jim opened the door Blair stopped, looking up at the other man. "Jim, I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you've done for me." 

"Don't worry about it, Chief," Jim smiled. 

"I'm not used to anyone taking care of me like you've been doing." 

"You're easy to take care of." Jim cupped Blair's face, using his fingers to gently caress. "Now, in you go. I'll be right outside the door incase you need me." 

A few minutes later the door opened and Blair slowly shuffled out. "Made it that time without the room feeling like an amusement park ride." Blair grinned but the pain was evident in both his voice and his eyes. 

Jim carefully tucked Blair against his side and walked back to the sofa, easing Blair to sit back down. "I don't need to be a Sentinel to sense that you're hurting, Blair. Please let me give you something for the pain." 

"You can do that with your senses?" Blair asked. 

"Yes, I can, but that's not the point." Jim gave Blair his best doctor's glare and he smiled to himself when he saw Blair begin to crack. "Is there any reason why you don't want to take the pills? Are you allergic to anything?" 

"No, I'm not allergic. When I was younger my parents were kind of like hippies, only ate vegetarian. And they only believed in using herbal medicines if we got sick, they said they didn't want to put any type of poisons into our bodies. Guess their way sort of rubbed off on me. Although I'm not as extreme as they were, whenever I can, I'll use the natural stuff." Blair explained but still took the two pills Jim had retrieved from the kitchen cupboard. 

"Come on, down the hatch, Nature Boy," Jim teased and handed Blair a glass of water. 

"Nature Boy, huh?" Blair laughed after he swallowed the pills. "Just you wait until I'm feeling better," he teased. 

"Can't wait, Chief." Jim's voice was husky. He stared at Blair with a hunger in his eyes that didn't escape Blair's notice. 

"Oh, man, I won't be able to resist you if you keep looking at me like that, Jim," Blair groaned. 

"Sorry about that." Jim smiled apologetically, although he really wasn't sorry. It was such a wonderful sensation to know that Blair felt the same way he did. He knew that sometime soon he and Blair, Sentinel and Guide, would be sealing their bond. 

Blair returned the smile then turned to look at the TV. "The game's about to begin." 

Jim sat down close to Blair and as their arms brushed, they unconsciously leaned into the other. 

About an hour into the game Jim noticed that Blair was starting to nod off. His head would fall forward only to snap back up again. "Chief, why don't you snuggle against me and get some rest?" 

"Yeah, okay." When Jim put his arm around Blair's shoulder, he cuddled against Jim's chest. "I shouldn't be so tired, I've had more than enough sleep." 

"It's probably the pain meds. They can make you drowsy," Jim explained. 

"See," Blair yawned sleepily, "there's another reason why I don't take that kind of stuff." 

"Just go to sleep, Chief." Jim chuckled. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down Blair's arm and within a few seconds Blair was fast asleep. 

It was eleven o'clock when the game finally finished. Jim looked down and fondly smiled at the man snuggled up against him. Jim had strong feelings for Blair. The younger man had literally crashed into his life and his heart as well and Jim wasn't sure if he'd be able to give Blair up if he didn't want to stay with Jim. 

Yawning broadly, Jim figured it was probably time to head to bed. Not wanting to disturb Blair's sleep, Jim lifted him up into his arms and carefully carried Blair to the bedroom. Walking up to the side of the bed closest to the door, Jim gently laid Blair down. After pulling the covers up to his chin, Jim leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to his forehead. "Night, Chief," he whispered quietly. 

Jim rummaged around in one of his dresser drawers retrieving his smallest pair of sweat pants and long sleeved t-shirt. He placed the clothes on the large bedroom chair where Blair could see them. Exiting the room, he decided to leave the door open just in case Blair needed to get up during the night. 

Grabbing a pillow and large warm blanket from the linen closet, Jim threw them on the sofa then went to perform his nightly ritual in the bathroom. Once finished he checked the locks and did a sensory sweep of the area. Nothing was out of place, so Jim stripped down to his boxers, neatly folding his clothes and draping them over the back of the chair. Snuggling down into the large comfortable sofa, Jim pulled the blanket up to his waist and fell asleep. 

* * *

It was still dark outside when Jim quickly opened his eyes, he was sure that something had woken him. Listening carefully, he scanned the woods outside his home; besides the sounds of nightlife all was quiet. Shrugging his shoulder, thinking maybe he had dreamt it, Jim closed his eyes. Just as he was drifting off, he heard the noise again. This time he sat up, focusing his hearing within the house and that's when he heard the tiny whimper coming from the bedroom. 

Realizing that Blair was having a nightmare, Jim quickly jumped from the sofa and hurried to the other room. When he entered, he saw that Blair had become entangled in the sheets, tossing his head back and forth; a desperate whimper escaping his mouth. 

Carefully, Jim sat on the bed. He gently touched Blair's shoulder and whispered softly, "Chief, wake up." 

"No!" Blair cried out. 

"Blair, it's okay, it's Jim," he spoke calmly. 

"No -- please -- please don't hurt me," Blair sobbed, still obviously caught up in his nightmare. 

Jim shook Blair a little harder this time. "Blair, come on, you need to wake up now." 

Suddenly Blair's eyes flew open, frantically scanning the room before finally coming to rest on Jim's face. "Jim?" Blair asked in a shaky voice. 

"Yeah, Buddy, it's me," Jim reassured. Reaching out, he gently bushed back the sweaty locks from Blair's face. 

"Oh God." With a deep sigh, Blair ran a hand over his mouth. "He was here." 

"There's no one here, Chief." 

"Yes. Nathan. He was here. He tried to kill me." Once again he scanned the room as if looking for someone. 

"Blair, look at me." When Blair's wide, frightened blue eyes met his, Jim continued, "You were having a nightmare. There's only you and me here. I've already done a scan of the area and there's no one around." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm positive." Jim smiled softly. "You don't need to worry, I'd know if anyone came near here." 

"Okay." Blair began to relax slightly. "Man, that was too real." 

"Yeah, sometimes nightmares are like that." Jim knew all too well how real nightmares could feel sometimes. One too many times he had woken up soaked in sweat, his voice raw from screaming after reliving the crash in his dreams. 

"You ready to go back to sleep?" Jim asked, carefully untanglinh Blair from the sheets. 

"Yeah, I think so." Even though Blair's voice was steady, he was still a little freaked out by the nightmare. 

"All right. I'll be just outside on the sofa. If you need me all you have to do is say my name and I'll hear you." 

"Okay, thanks, man." Blair shifted down a bit more under the covers. 

"No problem, Chief." Jim patted Blair's leg, rose and left. As he approached the sofa he tuned his senses to Blair and noticed that his heart rate was accelerating. Without a second thought, Jim picked up his pillow, and returned to the bedroom. 

"Jim? What's wrong?" Blair asked. 

Placing his pillow on the other side of the bed, Jim slipped between the covers. "If it's all right with you, I think we'd both sleep better if we stayed in the same room." 

"You don't have to..." 

"I don't mind if you don't, Chief," Jim smiled, and leaned on his side to face Blair. 

"I don't mind," Blair grinned. 

"Good." Jim closed his eyes. "Night, Chief." 

"Night, Jim." 

Ten minutes later Jim opened his eyes to see Blair still lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Chief?" Jim whispered so as not to startle Blair. 

"Yeah?" he replied softly. 

"You're not sleeping." 

"Sorry. Guess I'm little wired from that nightmare." Blair confessed. 

"What if I held you?" As much as he wanted to hold Blair, Jim wanted him to make the choice. 

"You don't mind?" 

"It would be my pleasure, Chief." Jim tried to keep the huskiness out of his voice. He didn't want to freak Blair out any more than he already seemed to be. 

Shifting closer, Jim reached out and gently pulled Blair to him. "Watch your ribs," he warned. 

Carefully, Blair snuggled against Jim's side, laying his head down on the broad chest. 

"Better?" Jim asked, already sensing the calming of Blair's heartbeat. 

"Yeah, much." Blair sighed and relaxed into the comforting embrace. 

Jim lightly kissed the head that was tucked under his chin, then closed his eyes. "You're safe here. Now go to sleep." 

"Okay," Blair mumbled. Wrapped in the safety of Jim's arms, Blair knew he wouldn't be plagued by any more nightmares. 

* * *

The next time Jim woke up it wasn't to a sound but a sensation -- a wonderful sensation. Small, soft kisses were being placed along his chest. Without opening his eyes, he reached up and stroked his fingers through long, curly hair. He growled deep in his throat when the kisses trailed to one of his nipples and a warm tongue lapped the nub to hardness. 

"Blair," Jim groaned. "Are you sure?" 

"Shh -- I'm positive," Blair whispered and went back to teasing the now hardened nipple. 

Blair smiled when he heard Jim's moans of pleasure then he shifted slightly to lick at Jim's other nipple, feeling it harden beneath his tongue. Pulling away, Blair began to nibble and kiss his way up Jim's neck. He moved his body until he was straddling Jim's lap, then slowly bent forward to press a gentle kiss to his mouth. 

At the same time that Jim met Blair's mouth, he brought both hands up to slowly caress Blair's back. He slid under the t-shirt to explore the soft warm skin, using fingertips to trail from his neck down to the sweatpants and then back up again. When he felt a warm tongue lick across his lips, Jim opened his mouth in invitation. 

Deepening the kiss, Blair hungrily explored as much of Jim as he could. He loved the sweet taste of Jim, and pushed in even deeper, entwining their tongues together. Blair wanted to add to the incredible sensations running through him, so he began a gentle thrusting of his hips. The movement caused his cock to brush lightly against Jim's, making both men loudly groan out their pleasure. And even though his body ached slightly with each movement, there was no way Blair was going to stop; he wanted this man too badly. 

The need for air was the only thing that made Blair break the kiss. He pulled back to meet Jim's passion filled gaze. "I want you," he panted breathlessly. 

"Yes," Jim replied simply. 

Blair brushed Jim's lips once more in a soft gentle kiss then nibbled his way across to suck lightly on an earlobe. He ran his tongue around the outside of Jim's ear, down the side of his neck, and to his shoulder. Once there, Blair bit and sucked hard at the sensitive area, leaving a large red passion mark. 

Pausing for only a second, Blair lightly ran his tongue over his mark then whispered huskily, "You're mine." 

"Always," Jim gasped. 

Sitting back onto Jim's lap, Blair carefully pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the side to land on the floor. He shook his head, causing his long curls to swing gently against his shoulders. Bringing one hand up, Blair slid it across his own chest to the silver ring in his left nipple. As he teased and played with the ringed nub, he smiled seductively down at Jim through partly closed lids. 

Watching Blair perform for him, Jim realized that this man was the most sensual being he had ever seen. And he belonged to Jim, this was his Guide. Not willing to wait another second, Jim reached out with one hand to run his fingers through the springy curls of chest hair, then slid his hand up to join Blair's at the nipple ring. 

Blair slid his fingers out from under Jim's, and placed both his hands on his own thighs, arching his back. Tilting his head backwards, Blair ran his tongue across his bottom lip and thrust his hips forward in a circular motion. 

Bringing his other hand into action, Jim stroked and pinched at Blair's hardened nipples. Sitting up, Jim slid his hands around to Blair's back. Pulling him forward slightly, Jim leaned down and latched onto the ringed nipple, sucking hard. 

"Oh, yeah," Blair hissed through clenched teeth. "More." 

Jim pinched and sucked each nipple thoroughly, noticing that the ringed one was more sensitive than the other. When he flicked his tongue across the ring, Blair arched back even more, making tiny whimpering sounds. Blair's noises were driving Jim crazy, his cock was hard and leaking from Blair's thrusts. He knew they had to move things along or it would be over before they even began. 

Locking eyes with Blair, Jim reached between them and slowly undid the string on Blair's sweatpants, slipping them down as far as they would go over his hips and buttocks. Jim gently massaged the soft round ass, sliding his fingers over Blair's hips and down his thighs to rest on his knees. 

Gliding his hands up Jim's muscular chest to his shoulders, Blair pushed him back down on the bed. He gripped Jim's wrists, pinning them over his head, and claimed his mouth in a hard, passionate kiss. 

After Blair felt that he had thoroughly ravished Jim's mouth, he sat up and removed his sweatpants, tossing them in the direction of his shirt. Reaching down, he slowly removed Jim's boxers, watching in fascination as the hardened cock sprang free. 

Sitting next to Jim, Blair used his right hand to gently stroke Jim's stomach. He moved down a little further, brushing across Jim's navel, then lower to run his fingers through soft pubic hair. Blair went to touch Jim's cock, bit suddenly hesitated and looked up at the other man. 

Jim had his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of those fingers running over his heated skin. When the touching suddenly stopped, Jim opened his lids to gaze into Blair's smokey blue eyes. "It's okay," Jim whispered breathlessly. "You can touch me anywhere." He was touched that Blair had sought permission before taking things a step further. 

Licking his lips, Blair closed his fingers around Jim's cock, causing a gasp of pleasure from Jim. Blair began to lightly stroke up and down a few times, then using his thumb, he rubbed the soft wet tip. Blair smiled when Jim bucked up and panted harshly, so he continued, this time increasing the pressure of his strokes. 

"Blair," Jim groaned, grabbing Blair's wrist. "I-I'm going to come if you keep t-touching me like that." 

Blair looked up at Jim, smiling seductively. "Isn't that the plan?" 

"Want us to come together," Jim explained quietly. 

"Okay." Blair slid up the large body, brushed his lips softly over Jim's swollen ones, then trialed kisses to his ear. "We need something, lover," he whispered, placing a kiss to his temple. 

Jim pointed to the small night table on the other side of the bed. "In there." A shiver of excitement ran through him while he watched Blair crawl across the bed on all fours, retrieve the lube and a condom, and slowly crawl back to him. 

Placing the items next to Jim's waist, Blair once again straddled him, but remained on his hands and knees, the only thing touching were their cocks. 

"Oh, yeah," Blair groaned, closing his eyes and sliding his cock lightly over Jim's. "This is going to be sooo good." 

"Want you -- in me -- now," Jim grunted his response, rocking his hips up to feel more of the wonderful sensation. 

"Easy, lover, need to get you ready first." Blair shifted down Jim's body, spreading his legs slightly before kneeling between them 

"It's been a while," Jim said softly. 

Blair met Jim's eyes, and at the same time gently caressed his thighs. "I won't hurt you." 

"I know," Jim smiled warmly. "I trust you." 

Blair smiled brightly, staring at him with a look of love shining from his beautiful blue eyes. 

Slowly, Blair trailed his fingers up Jim's leg, over his hipbone to gently cup his balls. He rolled the orbs in his hand a few times before sliding his fingers down between Jim's ass cheeks. Using the tip of one finger, he lightly ran it across the soft pucker, the action causing Jim to gasp and arch his back. 

Snatching up the lube, Blair squirted a small amount on his fingers. He massaged Jim's entrance a few more times to stimulate the muscles. Carefully, Blair eased one finger into the tight hole, coating the passage with the slick gel. After a few seconds, Blair slid in a second finger and slowly began to stretch Jim open. 

Jim gasped at the pleasure of having Blair's fingers inside him and pushed up to increase the sensation. The wonderful scent of Blair flowed around him, filling his senses and stirring his arousal even more. 

When Blair was satisfied that Jim's muscles were relaxed enough, he grabbed the silver packet, ripping it open with his teeth. He slid the condom on and coated his cock with a generous amount of lube. He cleaned his hand on the sheets then shifted forward on his knees, putting the head of his cock against Jim's center. As slowly and as gently as possible, Blair entered Jim and reveled at the feeling of Jim stretching around him. Not wanting to hurt him, Blair took his time, pushing in and pulling out until he was all the way in. 

Once Blair was fully sheathed inside Jim, a sudden thrilling jolt of electric heat flowed threw his entire body. It was an incredible sensation, something that Blair had never felt before. It was better than any orgasm he had ever experienced and he didn't want it to end. Knowledge filled Blair at that moment and he knew that this was the man he was meant to be with -- forever. He and Jim were one now -- Guide and Sentinel -- the bond had begun and there was no going back. 

"Oh, yeah!" Jim cried out happily. "Do you feel it, Blair?" 

"Yesss," Blair hissed. 

"The bond," Jim panted his explanation. 

"It's incredible, Jim." 

"You -- you have to move, Blair -- please." The feeling of the bond moving through him was more than Jim could have ever imagined. It was amazing but Jim wanted more, he wanted to feel Blair moving inside of him. 

Blair did as Jim asked and began to thrust in and out in long, easy strokes. When Jim growled his name, Blair knew he was ready for more. Pushing forward a little harder, he slid even deeper into Jim. As their moans of pleasure filled the room, Blair created a more intense rhythm that had them both panting hard. 

Jim met Blair's thrusts, rocking his own hips upwards, loving the feel of the heated friction. As their bodies moved together in a sensual dance, Jim took a second to look into Blair's eyes; the usual bright blue orbs were now dark with desire. He gripped the sheets tightly when Blair rammed into him again. 

Bending forward, Blair devoured Jim's mouth in a long passionate kiss. As he sat back up again he moved his hands up and down, caressing Jim's sweat slicked chest. Sliding one hand down further, Blair clasped Jim's hard cock in a firm grip, pumping in time with his thrusts. The sounds coming from Jim were driving Blair wild; he knew it wouldn't be long now for either of them, so he adjusted the angle of his thrusts. Pulling out slowly, he slammed back in again, purposely hitting Jim's sweet nub on each inward thrust. 

The intense pleasure when Blair's cock brushed over his prostate again and again was too much for Jim. He couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer and with a loud shout he spurted his hot semen over Blair's hand. 

The sensation of Jim's internal muscles squeezing his cock brought Blair over the edge, and the intense pleasure of orgasm rushed through his body. 

"Oh God!" Blair shouted. "So this is what it feels like." He thrust one last time and came long and hard, then collapsed on top of Jim, breathing heavily. 

With the sensation of the bond still singing between them, the two men held each other in a tight embrace. Blair was still sheathed inside Jim, their bodies trembling with post-orgasmic bliss. 

Not wanting to relinquish his hold on his Guide to get a cloth, Jim used the corner of the sheet to wipe away the semen from between their bodies. He gently took Blair's hand and wiped away the wetness. Reaching down, he grabbed the blankets, covering them and gently tucking it around Blair. 

Putting a hand on the curly head, Jim tenderly brushed his fingers through the silky hair. "You okay?" he asked when he finally had enough strength to speak. 

"Oh, man, that was intense." Blair trembled slightly and snuggled his face into Jim's chest. 

Jim gently cupped Blair's chin and tilted his head up to look at him. "You didn't answer my question, Sweetheart." Having already done a sensory scan on his lover, Jim knew that Blair was fine physically, a bit sore maybe, but fine. It was the emotional part that Jim wasn't sure about, and he needed to know that Blair was alright. 

Blair's heart skipped a beat at the endearment Jim used. He lifted himself up slightly to smile softy into Jim's concerned eyes. "I'm fine, Jim." He gently stroked Jim's cheek then ran a finger over his lips. Blair was deeply touched at Jim's concern for him. "I'm more than fine actually. I feel fantastic." 

"Feeling's mutual, Chief. You were amazing." Jim smiled warmly and tucked a stray curl behind Blair's ear. 

Blair tilted his head down slightly, blushing at the compliment. "Thanks. You were pretty incredible yourself." He kissed Jim's nipple a few times, causing the other man to growl deep in his throat. Blair chuckled and looked up to meet Jim's eyes. "I'm going to pull out now, okay." 

"Okay." Jim closed his eyes, preparing himself for the loss he knew he'd feel when Blair slid out of him. 

Blair caressed Jim's stomach as he carefully eased all the way out, causing Jim to shiver and moan quietly. 

Blair froze when he heard the hiss escape from between Jim's teeth. "You okay, Jim? Did I hurt you?" 

"I'm fine, Sweetheart. Just a little tender." With all his senses so attuned to Blair, Jim didn't miss that this was the second time Blair's heartbeat had accelerated. Jim quickly opened his eyes and touched Blair's hand. "Blair, what is it?" 

Meeting Jim's eyes, Blair whispered, "No one's ever called me that before." 

Jim frowned in concentration. "What? Sweetheart?" 

"Yeah." Blair ducked his head. 

With Blair's head down, his long curls covered his face, and Jim was unable to read his expression. "I'm sorry, Chief. If it bothers you, I'll stop." 

"No, Jim. It's not that." Blair immediately looked back up and smiled brightly. "I like it a lot. And I also like when you call me Chief." 

Jim chuckled softly, "Guess I kind of like using nick-names." 

Blair discarded the condom using a couple of tissue then crawled back up the large body. Using one finger, Blair traced small patterns on Jim's chest. "I like the names you use." 

"Oh yeah? What about 'Sugarpuss'?" Jim said with a straight face. 

Blair slowly lifted his head to look at Jim. "Ah -- no," he giggled. 

"No?" Jim faked a hurt expression. "Hmmm -- I got it. Sugarplum." 

Blair laughed and shook his head. 

"Okaaay." Jim looked up as thought he was thinking really hard, scratching his chin. "Sugardumpling?" Kissing Blair's nose, Jim looked at him with pretend hope. 

Blair scrunched up his face in dislike. "Nope, not that one either." 

Gently, Jim grabbed hold of Blair's arms and carefully flipped him over onto his back. Straddling Blair's body, Jim lightly pinned his wrists to his sides. He smiled down at Blair with a boyish grin and, pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Oh yeah, I really have it this time." Jim licked his lips. "Sugarlips?" He grinned triumphantly and kissed Blair again as his lover shook his head. "Sugarbaby?" A kiss to Blair's neck this time. "Sugarbuns?" Back to the lips. 

Blair was laughing so hard he couldn't speak, so he pulled a hand out from Jim's grip, covering the other man's mouth. "Jim, stop," he giggled. "Let's just stick to 'Chief ' and 'Sweetheart', okay?" 

"Deal," Jim mumbled through the hand covering his lips. Holding Blair's hand still, Jim began to nibble on his fingers and then slowly kissed each one. Lowering his head, he claimed Blair's mouth once more. He took his time, gently kissing and savoring the luscious lips. When their tongues came together in a slow dance, both men sighed quietly. With one more kiss, Jim pulled back and grinned, his eyes shining happily. "Let's get a bit more sleep." 

As Jim shifted onto his back, he held out his arms to Blair. Without any hesitation his Guide snuggled up to his side and slid an arm around Jim's waist, laying his head on his shoulder. Jim used the blankets to cover them once again then gently wrapped his arms around Blair in a possessive hold. 

"Good night, Sweetheart." Jim smiled around his yawn when he heard the little flutter of Blair's heart. 

"Night, Jim," Blair sighed, happily. 

* * *

Even though Blair was tired he couldn't sleep, his brain was too busy thinking. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't help comparing Jim to Nathan and how very different lovers they were. With Nathan it had only been sex, but with Jim -- with Jim it had been making love. And although at one time Blair thought the two were the same, he now knew they were very different. Jim had just shown him that. 

Blair still couldn't believe how easily Jim had let him take over their lovemaking, putting total trust in Blair not to hurt him. Only on rare occasions had Nathan allowed Blair to take him. He was sure now that Nathan considered it a form of weakness being on the bottom and thus the reason for wanting to be on top and in control. And he wondered where that left him in Nathan's eyes. Did he see Blair as a weak, submissive partner? Blair didn't think he was either of those; his boldness with Jim had been proof. 

In only one night together, Jim had taught Blair that even though someone bottomed it didn't make them weak, Jim was far from that. And even though Blair had lead in their lovemaking, they were both in charge, dancing back and forth in the giving and receiving of their pleasure. Making love with Jim had confirmed to Blair that two men in bed could be equals no matter what position they were in. 

Blair's thoughts jumped from one thing to another. Did Jim feel the same way he felt? Was he shocked at how quickly their relationship had changed from being complete strangers to becoming passionate lovers? What type of person did Jim think he was by jumping so easily from one relationship to the next? 

In just a few short days, this man had come to mean everything to Blair and he had literally given away his heart and soul. Blair had been with Nathan for six months and his feelings within that time didn't even come close to the depth of feelings he felt for Jim. 

Blair knew without a doubt that he was in love with Jim. He had never felt like this with anyone else and whether or not it was partly due to the bond that he still felt flowing within him, Blair didn't care, Jim was the only one for him. But Blair wondered if his being Jim's Guide was the only reason why Jim was keeping him close, if that were so then hopefully one day Jim could see beyond this guide thing and simply love Blair for the man he was. 

It was crazy, Blair knew, falling for someone this quickly. He could be setting himself up for deep heartbreak and he also knew how devastated he'd be if Jim didn't want him anymore. He didn't know how he would survive if Jim forced him out of his life. At that thought Blair's heart began to race, and panic set in. 

In his sleep, Jim must have sensed Blair's distress. He suddenly tightened his hold on Blair, pulling him impossibly closer in a comforting embrace, calming Blair instantly. It amazed Blair how safe he felt within Jim's arms, it was as if nothing could hurt him as long as Jim held him -- he could stay there forever. 

Blair shifted to get a bit more comfortable, resting his head on Jim's chest. He smiled when he though how well they fit together -- as if they were made for each other. 

"Maybe we were," Blair whispered sentinel soft as he closed his eyes. 

Just before Blair drifted off to sleep, he said a tiny prayer for his hearts desire -- that every morning, for the rest of his life, he would wake up to Jim's beautiful face. 

* * *

The wonderful smell of coffee tickled Jim's nose. He stretched lazily and slowly opened his eyes; he was alone in his bed. Sending out his hearing, Jim smiled when he heard Blair humming happily to himself in the kitchen. 

The night before had been incredible and Blair was the most amazing lover he had ever had -- or ever will have -- Jim added. For Jim, Blair was it; he was the one that Jim wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He never thought he could ever love another man after Eric had died; had even gone out of his way to not get involved in any long term relationships, but Blair had changed all that. In less than two days Jim had fallen hard for the longhaired, blue-eyed man and it wasn't just because Blair was his Guide. Although that may be a small part of it, and he couldn't have asked for a more perfect Guide, Jim knew it was Blair -- the man-- that he loved. Being a Guide was only a small fraction of who Blair Sandburg was, and Jim loved the whole entire package. _And, oh, what a wonderful package he is,_ Jim chuckled quietly to himself. It felt wonderful to be in love again. 

With a smile on his face, Jim hopped out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. He had a quick shower, dried himself off, shaved and brushed his teeth. Quickly, Jim got dressed then left the room to go see his lover. 

* * *

Hearing the bathroom door open, Blair looked up from the kitchen stove and his heart skipped a beat. Jim looked incredibly handsome dressed in a black cable knit sweater, and faded blue jeans, his feet bare. Watching his lover stroll across the dinning area, Blair had to grin; he swore Jim looked like a large cat stalking his prey as he made his way towards him. 

"Good morning, Jim," Blair greeted the other man with a warm smile. 

"Morning, sweetheart." Jim gently embraced Blair from behind and nuzzled his neck, kissing him softly. "Mmmm -- you smell good." Even though Blair had showered, underneath the mild soap and shampoo Jim could smell Blair's natural scent. 

"I hope you don't mind, I used your stuff in the shower." Blair explained, leaning back against Jim. 

"Don't mind at all, what's mine is yours, Chief." Jim brushed aside Blair's hair so he could nibble and kiss his neck. "I kind of like smelling my soap on you. It turns me on." 

"Then I'll have to do it more often," Blair replied huskily. He placed his hands on the arms that embraced him then tilted his head a bit more to give Jim better access. "Oh yeah, that's nice." The way Jim was softly sucking the area just below Blair's left ear was going straight to his cock and it felt wonderful. 

Suddenly, the smell of burning toast bought the two men back from their sensual zone-out. 

"I got it, Chief," Jim said as Blair was about to reach for the toaster. 

Blair watched Jim pull out the dark, burnt toast and throw it in the garbage. "Ooops," he laughed. "Guess we kind of got distracted." 

"I'll make some more." Jim chuckled. He snatched up the bag of bread and put two slices into the toaster. Snuggling back up to Blair, he wrapped him in a light embrace. "So, what's all this?" Jim asked, peering over Blair's shoulder at the stovetop. 

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee, and as you know, toast." Blair pointed to each item as he said them then switched off the burners. He tilted his head to look back at Jim and smirked, "I wanted us to have a good breakfast. After all that exercise last night, we need to build our strength back up. I don't know about you but I'm starved." 

"Looks great, Chief," Jim said with distraction while he pushed his growing erection against Blair's butt. "Mmmm, I'm hungry but not for food," Jim growled in Blair's ear, carefully turning him in his arms. 

Blair laughed as Jim shifted him around and placed his hands on Jim's sweater covered chest. When he looked up into the smiling face, Blair's heart melted. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. 

Leaning down, Jim first ran his tongue over Blair's luscious lips then covered his mouth hungrily. He slid his hand up to the back of Blair's head, pulling his lover in for a deeper kiss. Jim opened his mouth when he felt the warm tip of Blair's tongue touch his lips, savoring the taste as hot moisture slid over his tongue. 

When Jim pulled back both men were panting heavily. "If we don't stop we're going to burn the bread again." 

"Right," Blair whispered breathlessly and reluctantly stepped away from Jim. 

Blair popped up the toaster, lightly buttering the toast, while Jim dished out two plates of food. 

They brought everything, including orange juice and the coffee, to the table. Instead of sitting across from each other, they sat side by side with their legs touching, neither wanting to be very far from the other. 

"How are your ribs?" Jim asked with concern. He reached out and using his sense of touch, lightly caressed Blair's ribcage through the shirt he wore. 

"They're a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle. I took a couple of Advil I found in your bathroom cabinet, it seems to be helping a bit." Blair smiled mischievously as he scooped up a forkful of eggs off of Jim's plate. 

"Hey, no stealing food from the Sentinel," Jim smirked and reached for Blair's plate to snatch a piece of bacon, munching on it happily. "I'm going to have to change that bandage after we finish breakfast." He pointed, indicating the patch on the side of Blair's forehead. 

"I did my best not to get it wet when I washed my hair." Blair lightly touched the area with his fingers. "My head still hurts a bit, too, but not as bad as yesterday." 

"You could always take some more of the pain meds that I gave you last night." 

"No way, man. Those things knocked me out and I've slept enough as it is." The dizziness that plagued him yesterday was gone and even though he was sore and his head hurt, he was looking forward to spending the day with Jim. 

"They're there if you need them." 

"Okay. Thanks, Jim," Blair smiled brightly. 

"Well, Chief," Jim slid back from the table. "That was great. I'm stuffed." 

"You feel a little more energized now?" Blair gave Jim a sideways glance as he finished off his meal. 

Rubbing his full belly, Jim let out a satisfied sighed. "Yeah, I feel great." 

"Good, because you've got kitchen duty." Blair grinned evilly, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jim pretended to give Blair a stern look. "Oh, I do, do I?" 

"Yup. You do." Blair smirked and got out of his chair, moving towards Jim. He crawled up the muscular body and straddled Jim's lap, facing towards him. Wrapping his arms around Jim's neck, Blair leaned up to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "If you clean up like a good little Sentinel, I'll let you kiss the cook." 

"Now there's incentive," Jim laughed. Embracing his Guide, Jim slowly stood up, placing Blair gently on his feet. "All right, why don't we get this show on the road." 

"We? What do you mean `we', Jim? This is a one-man operation. I cooked, now you clean... mmmphh." Jim shut Blair up by thoroughly kissing him. "Whoa, okay, I guess I can be convinced to help out," he said breathlessly. 

Jim chuckled, gave Blair a light kiss and began to collect the things on the table. 

As they were washing up their breakfast dishes Jim remembered something he wanted to ask Blair. "Hey, Chief, last night when we were making love you said something, 'this is what it feels like'. I was just curious what you meant by that." 

"Uh -- don't mind me; I can say some pretty odd things. You know, in the throes of passion and all that." Blair avoided making eye contact with Jim. 

Jim knew that Blair was hiding something, the raised heartbeat immediately giving him away. "Blair..." A sudden knock on the front door interrupted Jim from questioning him further. 

"It's okay, Chief, it's only Simon," Jim explained when he saw the worried look on Blair's face. He ran a comforting hand up and down Blair's back before going to open the door. 

Blair breathed a quiet sigh of relief, not only for the fact that it was Simon at the door and not Nathan but also for the chance to get Jim's focus away from him. Blair hated obfuscating but he wasn't sure what Jim's reaction would be if Blair blurted out that he was in love with him. 

* * *

Jim opened the door for Simon, stepping aside to let the other man in. "Hey, Simon. I thought you were coming this evening?" When Jim met his friend's eyes, he saw the worried expression and knew something was wrong. "What is it?" 

As they hovered near the front door, Simon met Jim's concerned gaze. "I need to talk with Blair. It's not good, Jim," he added quietly. 

When Blair heard his name mentioned, he stopped wiping the kitchen counter and looked up at the two men. Glancing back and forth between Jim and Simon a few times his heart sped up when he saw the worried expression on their faces. He was almost afraid to ask, but he had to know. "Is something wrong?" 

Simon took two steps towards Blair then stopped. "Maybe we should have a seat on the sofa." 

"You're really beginning to freak me out, man. Just tell me," Blair demanded. 

Simon took a deep breath then let it out slowly. This young man already had enough on his plate that Simon really didn't want to add to it, but he didn't have any other choice. "Blair, I'm sorry, but last night your townhouse burned down. There's nothing left." He looked back over his shoulder to address Jim. "I got a call from Joel Taggart." 

Jim nodded. Joel Taggart was a good, honest man and a long time friend to both Jim and Simon. Joel had been the bomb squad expert for the Cascade PD and when Simon left Joel had taken his place as captain of Major Crime. 

Blair rested his hands on the counter, laying his palms flat and lowering his head. Everything he had was gone? He couldn't believe this was happening. First Nathan and his job, then his car accident and now this? 'There's nothing left'. Simon's words came back to him. He didn't care about any of his belongings, they could be replaced. There was only one thing he cared about and that was the small photograph album he had of his parents -- that was irreplaceable. A small sob escaped from Blair's throat. He'd never be able to lay eyes on his parents again. At that thought he began to tremble. 

Jim was at Blair's side a spit second before his legs gave out. Scooping Blair up in his arms, Jim quickly walked to the sofa. He sat down, keeping Blair in his lap and hugged him closer when he felt Blair's arms wrap around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart," Jim whispered in his ear. 

Blair snuggled against Jim, resting his head against his neck. "I have nothing left," he whispered brokenly. 

Gently rocking back and forth in a soothing motion, Jim said quietly, "I'm here for you. Whatever you need, you only have to ask." 

"I only need you," Blair said softly. 

"Oh, Blair, you have me -- all of me -- body and soul." As he placed a gentle kiss to the top of the curly head, Blair tightened his hold. 

Jim noticed Simon pacing restlessly near the front door. When they made eye contact, Simon motioned that he needed to talk with Jim. Leaning close to Blair's ear, Jim murmured, "I need to talk with Simon for a second. I won't be long. Okay?" 

"Yeah, sure." Blair's hands slid from Jim's neck to rest on the strong chest. 

Jim carefully slid Blair off his lap onto the sofa and went to join Simon who had stepped out onto the porch. "What the hell is going on, Simon?" he demanded in a harsh whisper once he'd closed the door behind him. 

"I'm not sure, Jim." Simon cast a worried look at his friend. "Nathan Bramwell is missing." 

Jim's voice rose slightly, "What do you mean 'missing'?" 

"Yesterday I called Joel and gave him the rundown of what was going on with Blair. I asked him, if he could spare the men, to keep an eye on Bramwell. He said he would, but none of his officers could find him." 

Pacing slightly, Jim stopped in front of Simon and frowned. "You think he's responsible for the fire?" 

Simon met Jim's eyes. "I can't say for sure, but I'd bet a month's salary on it. Joel said it's not confirmed yet, but they believe it was arson." 

"Son-of-a-bitch." Clenching his fists, Jim began to pace again. "What the hell is this guy's problem?" 

Placing a hand on Jim's shoulder, Simon halted his movement. "This is probably Bramwell's sick way of getting back at Blair for taking off. Jim, you've heard me talk about it before, about people suddenly snapping. The smallest thing can set someone off causing them to do horrific things. Bramwell is no exception." 

A sudden understanding hit Jim and fear clutched at his gut. "He's coming after Blair." 

"I believe he will," Simon nodded. "That is, if he can find Blair. Right now, as far as we know, you and I are the only ones who know he's here." 

Jim's features hardened, and something that Simon had never seen before flashed across his friend's eyes, making Simon shiver. 

"If he comes anywhere near Blair, I'll kill him," Jim hissed menacingly. A need to protect Blair at any cost, rushed through him. 

Simon shot his friend a nervous glance and grabbed both of Jim's upper arms. "No you won't, Jim. If Bramwell show's up, you call me and I'll handle it. Understand?" Simon's voice boomed his warning. 

Shaking his head, Jim glanced towards the house. "I can't guarantee anything, Simon. I'm sorry, but I'll do everything within my power to keep Blair safe." 

Closing his eyes briefly, Simon took a deep breath then met Jim's angry gaze. "Look, I'm not asking you not to protect Blair, just don't do anything that you'll regret." 

Jim met his friend's dark brown eyes and looked away. "I'll do what I can." 

"Good. That's all I'm asking." Simon patted Jim's shoulder. "I've already contacted Rafe for you. I told him that something's come up and you need time off. He'll only get in touch with you if there's an emergency." 

"Thanks, Simon." Jim breathed deeply, staring towards the forest, lost in thought. 

"I left an envelope on the kitchen counter; it's got the accident report in it. Have Blair sign it when he's ready." 

"Yeah, all right," Jim said quietly, still staring into the woods. 

Worried that Jim was starting to zone, Simon stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jim?" 

Jim turned slightly and glanced sideways at Simon. "Yeah?" 

"You okay?" Simon asked with concern. 

"I'm fine, just thinking." 

Seeing the worry in his friend's eyes, Simon laid an arm across the back of Jim's shoulders and squeezed lightly. "Everything's going to work out, Jim," he reassured. "Now, go be with Blair, he needs you." 

Jim patted Simon's back in a thankful gesture, then stepped away. He was grateful to have his friend's support and understanding, Simon never let him down. 

"Call me if you need anything," Simon said, walking towards his police jeep. 

"I will. See you later, Simon." Jim turned and quickly went into the house. 

* * *

When Jim entered his home, he instantly sought out Blair and found him on the opposite side of the room staring out the sliding glass doors. Walking across the room Jim came up behind Blair and gently slid his arms around him, pulling him close. 

"How you doing, Chief?" Jim asked, worried. 

Blair took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against Jim's chest. "I'm okay. A bit shocked, I guess." 

Through his embrace Jim could feel the slight tremors running through Blair's body. "Come on, let's go sit down." Taking Blair's hand, Jim guided him to the sofa. They sat down facing each other and Jim linked their fingers together. When Blair remained silent, Jim used his free hand to lift Blair's chin so he could see his face. "Talk to me, Sweetheart." 

Blair stared into Jim's eyes as if searching for something. "Did you mean what you said?" 

Jim tilted his head and frowned in puzzlement. "About what?" 

Blair tried to look away but Jim wouldn't let him, he still held Blair's face gently in his fingers. "About me having you," Blair replied. 

Smiling warmly, Jim shifted his hand to rest it gently against Blair's cheek. "Oh yeah, you've definitely got me, Chief." 

Blair returned the smile then leaned forward to kiss Jim. Their mouths danced together for a few seconds before Blair pulled back to met Jim's eyes. "When I said last night -- 'so, this is what it feels like'," -- what I meant was," he paused and took a steadying breath. Blair knew there was no going back now. He wanted Jim to know exactly how he felt. "I meant -- 'so, this is what it feels like to be in love, -- I had never felt it before until I met you. I love you, Jim." 

Jim's eyes sparkled with desire as he gazed down at Blair. "God, Blair, I love you so much." Gently cupping Blair's face in both his hands, Jim bent down and claimed his lips. He put all the love he felt for this man into a long searing kiss. 

The smell of Blair's arousal drove Jim to do more. Without breaking the kiss, he gently eased Blair down to lie flat on the sofa and Blair went willingly. Jim covered Blair with his body, resting his elbows on either side of Blair so as not to put too much weight on the body below him. Bringing their groins together, Jim began a slow, gentle rocking motion. He smiled to himself when he felt Blair push up against him. 

"More, Jim," Blair panted. 

While kissing and nibbling Blair's mouth, Jim leaned his weight onto his right arm so his back rested against the sofa. Reaching down, Jim ran his fingers across Blair's cloth covered erection, causing him to groan loudly and push his hips upwards. Sliding his hand down further, Jim cupped Blair's balls and gently squeezed the heavy sacs. 

"Yessss," Blair hissed and arched his back. 

Jim placed one more kiss to the luscious lips then as carefully as he could, moved over Blair to kneel on the floor next to him. Slowly, he undid the string to the sweatpants and slid them down over Blair's hips to his ankles. Jim watched lustfully as Blair's erection sprang free. 

Blair moaned with desire and shifting slightly, spread his legs wider, inviting Jim to do more. 

Gently stroking Blair's hip, Jim leaned over him. He lowered his head and nuzzled the soft, curly pubic hair, deeply inhaling the scent of his Guide. Wanting to taste, Jim pulled back and lightly brushed his tongue over the tip of the leaking cock. When Blair's exotic flavor exploded across his taste buds, Jim's senses reveled at the earthy taste and texture of it. 

Taking Blair into his mouth, Jim sucked hard as he went down on him. He slowly slid his lips up and down, gently making love to Blair's cock. He wanted to take his time with Blair, to make it last, make it good. 

"Oh yeah," Blair moaned. 

Moving his arms, Blair reached down to caress his fingers through Jim's soft spiky hair. That hot, sucking mouth was driving him wild and he clutched at Jim's head. Jim seemed to understand what Blair wanted, so he stilled his motion and allowed Blair to slowly fuck his mouth. Jim was incredibly good at this and Blair didn't think he'd last much longer. 

Wanting to give Blair more pleasure, Jim slipped his fingers between his parted legs to his ass. Using his index finger Jim found the soft pucker and gently massaged. That was all the stimulation Blair needed. 

"Jimmm!" Blair loudly sobbed. As the intense pleasure flowed through him, he filled Jim's mouth with his hot seed. 

Jim drank down every bit of the bitter, earthy semen of his mate. He gently let the softening penis slip from his lips and placed a soft kiss to the tip. Licking his mouth, Jim sat back on his heels and looked at Blair. 

Blair's mouth was half open and he was still panting slightly. His eyes were closed and his young body trembled with the aftermath of the orgasm he had just experienced. 

Opening his eyes, Blair watched as Jim stood up then pulled his pants back up his body. Carefully, Jim tucked himself between Blair and the back of the sofa. Blair smiled softly at him, and reached up to tug Jim down for a loving kiss. 

When they finished devouring each other's mouths, Jim drew back and lightly rested his forehead against Blair's. "You okay?" he asked softly. 

"I'm fine," Blair sighed. He kissed Jim again, grinning sleepily. 

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you in a little while." Jim tenderly caressed Blair's cheek with the back of his knuckles. 

"What about you?" Blair asked as he slid his hand over Jim's hip towards his groin. 

Jim caught the roaming hand and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing the fingers lightly. "I'm fine. This was just for you, Sweetheart." 

"You're amazing, you know that, Jim." Blair gazed at Jim with love shining from his blue eyes. "I'm an incredibly lucky man to have found you." 

Jim turned his head, flushing slightly. 

Blair didn't miss a thing. "Are you blushing?" he smirked. 

Jim looked back at Blair with a look of mock defiance. "Nope, sentinels don't blush." 

Blair crossed his arms over his chest and giggled. "Oh, they don't do they?" 

"Nope," Jim chuckled. 

"Well, this Guide disagrees with his Sentinel. You blushed, man," Blair teased. 

"All right, I give," Jim laughed. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's don't argue with the Guide." He placed a light kiss to the tip of Blair's nose. Standing up, he grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and covered Blair. "Go to sleep, sleepyhead. When you wake up we'll talk some more." 

"I'm not tired," Blair mumbled drowsily. 

Jim gently stroked the side of Blair's head. "Love you, Chief." 

"Love you, Jim," Blair replied as he drifted off. 

Jim stood for a few minutes still caressing Blair's hair and watching him sleep. "I'm the lucky one," he whispered softly then went to finish up in the kitchen. 

* * *

Blair was just beginning to drift back awake when he felt the sofa cushion next to his hip dip slightly. A hand gently brushed hair away from his cheek, tucking it behind his ear. Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal a handsome face with beautiful light blue eyes. 

"Hey," Blair smiled softly up at Jim. "How long was I asleep?" 

Jim lightly pressed his mouth to Blair's, kissing him lightly. "Mmmm. About an hour and a half. You want to get up or sleep some more?" 

"No more sleep, please." Blair slowly sat up with Jim's help. His muscles still ached and tended to be stiff just after waking up. "Would it be okay if we went for a walk?" 

"You sure you're up to it?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, I think so. We don't have to go far. I'd just like to stretch my legs." 

"Okay, but if you get tired you let me know." Jim's voice was gentle but stern. 

Blair grinned playfully. "I think you'll know, Doc." 

"Smartass," Jim chuckled lightly. "It's a bit chilly outside. Stay put and I'll go find a sweater for you to wear." After a few seconds Jim returned with a thick navy blue sweater. He helped Blair into it then stood back and laughed. The hem was past Blair's hips and the sleeves ended below his fingertips. "I think it's a little big, Chief. Let me go find another one." 

A sweater covered hand stopped Jim. 

"It's fine." Blair said, tugging the sleeves up. 

Jim noted the tightness in Blair's voice and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Blair?" 

"Guess it just reminded me that all my clothes are gone, too." Blair pulled roughly at the sleeves trying to get them to stay up. 

"Hold on, Chief." Jim took Blair's right arm and rolled the sleeves up to his wrist, then did the same to the other one. When he finished Jim held Blair's hands, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you." 

Blair reached up and touched Jim's face. "It's okay, Jim. You weren't doing it to be mean. It just hit me all of a sudden that I've lost everything. Come on, let's go for that walk." Going up on his tiptoes, Blair kissed Jim's cheek then headed to the front door. 

As Jim followed, he grabbed his leather jacket from the hook by the door. Closing the front door, Jim realized that a trip into town would be needed in order to purchase Blair some clothing and personal items. 

* * *

Jim led Blair around to the back of the house to a wooded path. They slowly strolled through the forest, when their fingers brushed. Jim took Blair's hand in his. Blair looked up at him and dazzled him with a beautiful smile, melting Jim's heart. 

"It's such a beautiful area, Jim. How much land do you have?" Blair asked, curious. 

"About fifty-two acres." 

Blair stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropping open. "Whoa. Man, that's a lot of land." 

Jim chuckled and tugged on Blair's hand to get him walking again. "Except for the grass around the house, the land is pretty much wooded. There's not a whole lot I need to take care of." 

"Have you lived here long?" Blair suddenly realized that he wanted to know as much about this man as he could. 

"Before -- well, I lived with Eric in Tacoma and worked at the city's major hospital -- Tacoma General. After I came back from Peru, I didn't want to be there anymore, so I packed up and moved back here. Simon and I grew up in Index. Anyway, I wanted somewhere quiet to live and fell in love with this place when I first saw it, so I bought it right away." 

"And you opened up the clinic." Blair looked up at Jim out of the corner of his eye. 

"Yep, I opened the clinic." Both men were quiet for a few minutes as Jim led Blair through some trees that opened up to a large slow moving river. "Let's sit down." He indicated a boulder near the water that was bathed in sunlight. 

Jim had been monitoring Blair's vitals and noticed that Blair was beginning to tire, so he wanted the younger man to rest before heading back. 

There was enough room for them to sit side by side. Blair leaned slightly against Jim and tilted his face up to the sun, feeling its warmth. He smiled when he felt Jim watching him. Opening his eyes, he turned and looked up at his lover. 

Jim lowered his head and claimed Blair's mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. Enjoying the texture of Blair's lips pressed against his own. Pulling back, he slowly carded his fingers through Blair's hair. "How are you doing, Chief? I know you're getting tired." 

Blair lightly stroked his index finger across Jim's lower lip. "I'm okay, but I am starting to feel a little drained." 

"Okay, after we rest we'll head home." Jim sucked Blair's finger into his mouth and nipped on it gently. 

Laughing, Blair pulled his hand away. He put his head down, thought for a minute then looked back up at his lover. Jim had opened up to Blair about his past. Now Blair knew it was his turn to share part of his past with this man he'd come to love so quickly. "I really don't care about the stuff I lost. Those things don't mean anything to me. What upset me back at the house when Simon first told me was that the only pictures I have of my parents are gone. I can't ever get them back." Blair's voice quivered slightly. 

Jim didn't interrupt, somehow he knew that Blair wasn't finished talking. Instead of saying anything, he simply took Blair's hand and gently caressed the top of his knuckles, encouraging him to continue. 

"I loved my parents and I know they loved me. There wasn't a second during the time I had with them that I didn't feel loved or cared for. They were amazing parents, Jim," Blair smiled shakily. "When I was eleven years old they died in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light, killing them instantly." 

Jim couldn't hold back any longer, he needed to hold Blair. Wrapping his arms around him, Jim gently pulled Blair to his chest, tucking the curly head under his chin. "I'm so sorry, Blair." Jim couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to suffer the loss of both parents at such a young age. 

Soaking up the warmth of Jim, Blair continued. "After they were gone there were no relatives or anyone to take me in. Because of my age I ended up being passed from one foster home to the next until I was old enough to be on my own. By then I had already started university and I had no problem taking care of myself." 

"Didn't you make friends in the homes you stayed in?" Jim asked, rubbing small circles on Blair's back. 

"No, not really, I didn't stay in one place long enough I guess. Plus, I was a geeky, four-eyed kid who asked way too many questions and got on everyone's nerves. Most people just tried to ignore me and seemed glad when another foster place took me in." 

"Jeezus, Chief." Jim pulled Blair a little closer. His heart breaking for the lonely little boy that nobody seemed to want. And even though this had happened to Blair years ago, his urge to protect Blair still came to the forefront. 

"It's okay, Jim. That was a long time ago and I've learned to deal with it. I don't think of those people or places very often." Blair moved back, placing his hands on Jim's waist and looked up at him. "But, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about my parents. I like to think that they're up there," Blair looked up at the sky, "somewhere, looking out for me." 

"I'm sure they are," Jim spoke softly. "I don't know if this is the right time to say it, but I want you to know something, Blair." He didn't continue until he had Blair's full attention and the dark blue eyes met his. "You have a home here -- with me-- if you want it." 

Stunned, Blair's jaw dropped open slightly. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" 

Jim quickly turned away and he felt like kicking himself. With everything that had been going on, he knew it was too soon to ask Blair. 

Touching Jim's cheek, Blair turned his head back to face him. "Well, are you?" 

Jim kept eye contact with Blair and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I am." 

"Then, yes, I will." Blair wrapped his arms around Jim, hugging him tightly. With his face buried in Jim's chest Blair whispered, "Thanks, Jim." 

Jim happily returned the hug. "For what, Chief?" 

Blair looked up into Jim's soft gaze. "For taking care of me. For listening to me. For wanting to protect me. For giving me a home. And especially for loving me." 

Jim placed both hands on either side of Blair's face and smiled warmly. "You're very easy to love, Sweetheart." Then he lowered his head, capturing Blair's lips for a slow, gentle kiss. 

"Oh man, I don't know how many more of those kisses I'll be able to survive." Blair sighed with a dazed look on his face. 

Jim chuckled and got to his feet. "You ready to head back now?" 

"The man kisses me like that, gives me jell-o legs and now he expects me to walk," Blair mumbled as he slid off the boulder to stand next to Jim. 

"Come on, Nature Boy, get those legs moving because I'm not carrying you all the way back to the house," Jim teased and lightly ruffled Blair's hair. 

"Oh man, not the hair," Blair complained, laughing while shooing Jim's hand away. 

* * *

The walk back to the house was quiet and peaceful. Both men enjoying their surroundings, and the companionship of the other. As they approached the path that would lead them to the back of the house, Jim suddenly froze and tilted his head. 

Without having to ask, Blair knew Jim was listening to something and he instinctively placed his hand at the small of Jim's back. 

Not saying a word, Jim pulled Blair off the path and into the woods. A few feet away the large trunk of an old pine tree lay on the ground. When they approached it Jim pushed Blair behind the fallen tree. "Stay here," he whispered and turned to move away. 

Blair quickly grabbed his arm to halt his departure. "Whoa, wait a second, Jim. What the hell is going on?" 

Jim released a frustrated sigh. "I hear someone in the house." When Blair was about to ask Jim interrupted him, "and no, it's not Simon. I don't know who it is. I don't recognize their scent." 

"Oh, man." Blair ran a nervous hand through his hair. "You think it's Nathan?" 

Squatting down next to Blair, Jim placed his hand on Blair's knee. "I don't know, Chief. Could be." If it was Nathan, Jim wondered how the hell the man had found them. He wouldn't take any chances with Blair's safely and figured it best for his lover to stay behind. "Look, I want you to call Simon." Jim gave Blair his cell phone. "His number's on speed dial - star, two. Tell him what's going on. I'm going to go check things out." 

Quickly, Blair clutched the front of Jim's jacket. "Please, Jim, stay here. Why can't we call Simon and wait here together for him to arrive?" He was desperate not to have Jim leave his sight. If anything happened to Jim, Blair didn't think he could survive losing the man who owned his heart and soul. 

"I don't want the bastard to get away." Jim placed his hand over the one that was still holding his jacket. "Don't worry, Chief, I'm only going to keep an eye on him. I promise I won't confront him unless I absolutely have to. Okay?" 

"I don't know, Jim. I don't think that's such a good idea." Blair shifted a little closer to Jim. 

"Trust me." Jim squeezed Blair's hand. 

"It's not you I don't trust," Blair said, quietly. Giving in, Blair lowered his head, and placed both hands on Jim's jacket, reluctantly gaving a gentle shove. "Go." 

Jim got to his feet, and lightly ran his fingers over Blair's bent head. "You stay hidden until I get back, okay?" 

Blair only nodded slightly, not looking up. 

"Chief, I need you to look at me." 

Tilting his head, Blair looked up into Jim's eyes. 

"I love you. I promise I'll be back," Jim assured. 

Blair gave Jim a small worried smile, "I love you, too." 

Returning the smile, Jim pointed to the phone. "Call Simon." Then he turned and ran back towards the path and out of Blair's sight. 

* * *

Jim stopped at the tree line that opened up to the clearing where his house was located. He could still hear someone moving around inside, so using his sight, he zeroed in on the sliding glass doors. He saw a tall, well built man, with dark hair and green eyes pacing restlessly around the open living area. With a sneer on his face, Jim wondered if this was the man who had tried to hurt Blair. 

Wanting to get a better angle, Jim carefully made his way to a neatly stacked woodpile at the back of the house near the glass doors. Crouching down, out of sight, Jim suddenly heard the sliding of the door. With his senses wide open, he was unprepared for the over powering smell of expensive cologne. He dropped to his knees, coughing and tried to gulp in large amounts of air into his burning lungs. The sounds he made gave his position away and before he could make an attempt to get away, something hard hit the back of his head. Jim's last thoughts were of Blair as darkness soon took over. 

* * *

Blair fidgeted worriedly with a piece of bark he'd ripped from the dead tree trunk. He wondered how much longer Jim would be gone. Already having called Simon, who said he was on his way, Blair had nothing else to do but wait -- and think. Thinking was not a good idea in this type of situation, because all his brain did was come up with horrific images and thoughts about what could have gone wrong. Blair prayed to whatever god was listening to keep Jim safe. 

The sound of a twig snapping behind him caught Blair's attention. Thinking it was Jim, Blair smiled and got up. But when he turned around his grin changed into a look of disbelief. Nathan Bramwell stood before him with a menacing smile plaster across his face. 

"Hey, baby. Miss me?" Nathan snickered and began to advance towards Blair. 

At first Blair was frozen in place, but quickly moved backwards when he noticed Nathan getting closer. 

"Where's Jim?" Blair demanded. He shot a look over his shoulder, hoping that somehow Jim would miraculously be standing there. 

"You mean the guy whose head I bashed in back at the house." 

"No." Blair shook his head. 

"Sorry, Baby, but he's bear meat now," Nathan laughed. 

Blair shook his head again. "No, you're lying." His body began to tremble. Nathan had to be lying. Jim could not be dead. Not Jim -- his Jim. He would know, wouldn't he? 

"Tall guy, ohhh, yea high," Nathan indicated a tall height with his hand, "black leather jacket, blue jeans. Need me to go on?" he leered. 

"Nooo!" Blair screamed and turned to run. 

Nathan gave chase and being the one with the longer legs soon caught up to Blair, knocking him to the ground. He quickly flipped Blair onto his back, pinning the squirming body beneath him. "Stay still," he commanded. When Blair didn't listen, Nathan backhanded him across the face, stilling his movements. "That's better." 

Blair was panting heavily and the weight of Nathan's body was painful on his ribs. "Why, Nathan? I don't understand," he said between gasps. 

The handsome features of Nathan's face suddenly became hard. "You should have never left me, Blair. No one ever leaves unless I say so." 

"What?" Blair laughed harshly. "You expected me to stick around after you cheated on me?" 

"I told you," Nathan's voice grew louder, "that it was all taken care of." 

"It doesn't matter anyway, I don't love you." While Blair had kept Nathan talking he was able to slowly release his right hand without Nathan noticing. Carefully he felt around on the ground for anything he could use as some sort of weapon. His fingers suddenly came in contact with a medium size rock and Blair quickly concealed it in the palm of his hand. 

"Like you would know anything about love." When Nathan's eyes met Blair's he frowned. "Oh, don't tell me you fell for the guy? Now that's rich." Throwing his head back, Nathan began to laugh. 

It was the perfect moment that Blair had been waiting for. Swinging with as much force as he could, the rock in Blair's hand connected to the side of Nathan's head. With a scream of pain, Nathan grabbed his head and rolled off Blair. 

"You bitch!" Nathan yelled. "When I get my hands on you, you're a dead man!" 

Groaning, Blair got to his feet, clutching his aching side. Without a backwards glance at Nathan, he quickly stumbled off into the woods. 

* * *

As Blair cleared the tree line he heard the sound of rushing water. Breathing heavily, he bent over at the waist, leaning his hands on his knees. "Damn," he whispered to himself. He swore he had been heading in the direction of the house. 

Even though Nathan had told him otherwise, Blair would not believe Jim was dead until he actually saw his body. And in his heart Blair was sure that he would know if Jim was gone. The bond between them still felt as strong as ever and that's what was pushing him to find his way back to his love. 

Standing up straight, Blair carefully moved towards the sound of the water. He came to a stop when he neared the edge of a cliff. Far below the water was swiftly rushing past in a dizzying motion. Slowly, Blair crept away from the ledge and backed into a solid object. Spinning around, Blair once again came face to face with Nathan. 

"Leave me alone!" Blair yelled and tried to flee. 

"Oh no, not this time, Baby." Nathan grabbed Blair's hair pulling him backwards so Blair's back was against his chest. He wrapped one arm around Blair's throat in a tight headlock and with the other produced a knife. "I should have used this the first time." 

Blair tried to struggle but Nathan squeezed his arm, cutting off Blair's air supply. When Blair stilled, the grip was loosened and he could breathe again. "You and I are going to have a little fun first before I figure out what I'm going to do with you," Nathan whispered in his ear, running his tongue around it. 

"Nathan, please just let me go. You can leave, get away from here, I'll say I never saw you." 

"No can do, Baby. Your mine and no one else can have you," Nathan said, harshly. 

"I'll have to disagree with that," said a familiar voice from behind them. 

Jim had just become conscious when Simon and his officers had pulled up to the house. Jim had led them through the woods and using his hearing, had been able to easily track to where Blair and Bramwell had gone. As they got closer to the river, Jim had heard Bramwell grab hold of Blair, and raced ahead of the police men following him, trying desperately to get to Blair on time. 

Still holding Blair, Nathan spun around to find a very angry Jim Ellison standing no more than fifteen feet away, rifle in hand. 

Blair looked up and for a brief second his eyes locked with Jim's, his lips forming his lover's name. 

"You okay, Chief?" The worry was evident in Jim's voice. Blair only nodded slightly, but Jim didn't miss it. 

"Awww, isn't that sweet? He's got a nick-name for you." Nathan laughed in Blair's ear. 

Jim raised his rifle. "Let him go, Bramwell." 

"Not on your life, he's my little whore, not yours." Nathan began to back up slowly toward the edge of the cliff pulling Blair with him. 

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Blair asked worriedly, noticing they were moving closer to the edge. 

"Like I said before, if I can't have you no one will. Especially not him. I'm ready to die, how about you?" Nathan threatened. 

"No! Jim!" Blair yelled. He began to struggle in earnest to get free when he realized what Nathan had planned. The sharp prick of the knife tip at his neck made him freeze. 

"Bramwell!" Jim roared. "Don't you do it." 

He could hear the sound of Simon and his men heading their way, but he wasn't sure they'd make it in time. 

Aiming his gun at Bramwell, Jim began to move closer. Blair's terrified cries cut through his heart, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't take the shot with Blair blocking Bramwell's body. 

"Blair -- Sweetheart -- listen to me. I can't help you like this. It's in your hands." Jim hoped Blair understood what he needed him to do. 

"Okay, I'll try," Blair whispered Sentinel soft. He had to do something because the other choice was not an option. Pulling his arm forward Blair rammed his elbow back as hard as he could into Nathan's side then dropped his body towards the ground. 

A single shot echoed through the trees as both men began to fall. The impact of the bullet hitting Nathan Bramwell's chest caused him to fall backwards over the cliff. With his hand still loosely hooked around Blair's neck, Nathan's momentum pulled Blair with him. 

"No!" Jim cried when he saw what was happening. He raced towards Blair and just as he would have gone over the edge with Bramwell, Jim grabbed him around the waist. They both tumbled safely to the ground, holding each other in a tight embrace. 

"It's okay, Blair. I've got you." Jim soothed the trembling man he held in his arms. 

"Oh God, Jim," Blair's voice trembled. "He said he killed you, said you were dead." 

"Shhh, I'm right here, Sweetheart," Jim comforted. 

"You two all right?" Simon asked with concern, holstering his gun. 

Still lying on the ground, Jim looked up to see his friend standing over them with a worried look on his face. Jim breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Yeah, we are now. Nice shot." 

Blair looked at Jim. "It wasn't you?" 

"No, Chief. I knew Simon was there and that he'd take the shot." 

"It'll make things easier on the paperwork," Simon mumbled to no one in particular. 

Jim sat up and ran his hands over Blair's body, checking for injuries. 

"I'm okay, Jim. My ribs just got banged around a bit." Blair motioned for Jim to help him sit up. 

Jim lightly touched the bruise that was forming on Blair's cheek. "He hit you." 

"Just once." Blair covered Jim's hand with his own. 

Removing their hands, Jim leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the bruise. It was when Jim moved back that Blair noticed the blood on the side of Jim's face. "You're bleeding," Blair's voice rose in alarm. He pulled Jim's head down and began to fuss over the cut area. 

Jim gently grabbed Blair's wrists. "I'm fine, Chief. He hit me with a piece of firewood, luckily for me I have a hard head." He tried to make light of the situation but it didn't seem to work on Blair. 

Blair plastered his body against Jim's, engulfing him in a tight embrace. "I thought I'd lost you. I was so worried," he whispered into Jim's chest. 

"So was I, Chief." Jim tucked one hand under Blair's hair at the nape of his neck, the other on his back and firmly held his love in his arms. "Let's go home." 

With the help of Simon they got to their feet. Simon had two blankets waiting and gently wrapped both men in the warm fabric. "I've notified air patrol that a body needs to be retrieved from the rocks," he explained. "Rafe is waiting for you back at the house. I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day and tomorrow afternoon I'll drop by for a statement." 

"Okay, Simon." Jim squeezed his friend's arm. "Thanks." 

"Anytime, Buddy." Simon patted Jim on the back of his shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay. You too, Blair." 

Blair simply nodded and leaned against Jim's side. 

"All right, get going, you both look like hell." Simon chomped down on his ever-present cigar. He was glad to see that Jim and Blair had gotten through this with only a few bumps and bruises. Unfortunately a man was dead, and even though he wished it had gone down differently, there was no way in hell he would have wanted to see Jim or Blair's body laying on the rocks below the cliff. 

* * *

As promised, Rafe was there to greet them when they staggered up the front steps of their home. After much fussing by the young doctor, he had Jim and Blair cleaned and bandaged. He had left with specific instructions for both men to eat, get plenty of rest and to call him if any problems arose. 

Wrapped in robes and tucked under a large blanket, they snuggled together on the sofa. Jim breathed a sigh of relief, glad they were finally alone. 

"Everything okay, Chief? You haven't said much." In fact Blair had hardly spoken since they got back and that was only to answer Rafe's questions. 

"I didn't want him dead, Jim," Blair said quietly. 

"Neither did I, Chief, but Simon didn't have any other choice." 

"I don't know what I would have done if you had died." Blair shivered and burrowed a little more into Jim's side. 

Jim had an arm tucked around Blair's shoulder and he squeezed lightly. "Try not to think about that, Sweetheart. I'm here, you're here and we have the rest of our lives to spend together." He placed a gentle kiss to the top of Blair's head. 

Blair suddenly sat up and stared at Jim with such an intense look in his eyes that it sent a shiver down his spine. 

"Make love to me, Jim." 

"Now? Don't you want to rest a bit more?" Jim knew he wouldn't deny Blair anything, but he didn't want to further exhaust his Guide. 

"No, I don't." Blair shook his head slowly. "I need to feel your body surrounding me, touching me -- I need to feel you in me, Jim," he whispered softly. 

Peeling the large blanket from their bodies, Jim stood and put out his hand to Blair. Without any hesitation, Blair placed his hand in Jim's and followed him into the bedroom. 

Jim stopped by the side of the bed, pulled the sheets down and turned to face toward Blair. His hands slowly undid the belt of Blair's robe then moved up to slide the fabric from his shoulders. For a few seconds Jim allowed himself the pleasure to rake his eyes over Blair's beautiful body. Carefully, as if handling a delicate package, Jim lifted Blair up and gently laid him in the middle of the bed. 

Quickly, Jim stripped off his own robe, letting it drop to the floor. He crawled across the bed and lowered his body to cover Blair's. Their eyes met, and Jim caught the flare of desire as it flashed across Blair's dark blue eyes. 

Blair's hands snaked up Jim's sides to cup the back of his neck. "Claim me, James," Blair growled quietly. "Make me yours. Make us one." 

"My Guide," Jim returned with an answering growl and dipped his head to take possession of Blair's mouth. 

The kiss ignited a fire in their bodies and the bond roared to life once more, pushing Jim to claim the man that belonged only to him. 

Jim slid his hands into Blair's hair, pinning his head down. Needing to taste more, Jim hungrily slipped his tongue past Blair's lush lips to explore and savor the unique flavor. 

Blair moaned deep in his throat and shuddered as pleasure raced through his body and went straight to his groin. Jim had such an incredible passionate way of kissing that Blair was sure he could come just by that alone. Sliding his hand up to Jim's head, Blair pulled him down to further deepen the kiss and reveled in the taste and feel of Jim's tongue gliding over his. 

Jim pulled his mouth away, nibbling and kissing his way to Blair's neck. "I love you," he whispered into Blair's ear before continuing to trail down to the furry chest. Without warning his mouth closed over the ringed nipple and he sucked hard, knowing it would drive Blair crazy. 

Blair cried out his pleasure and arched his back, wanting more. As Jim's hot mouth suckled at his nipple, Blair writhed beneath the muscular body. He clung tightly to Jim's back while thrusting his hips upwards. 

As their hardening erections slid against each other, Jim skimmed his hand down to cup Blair's ass, pulling him up to increase the friction. In a slow, sensual rhythm, they pushed against each other until they were both panting breathlessly. 

"More, Jim," Blair whispered, his voice husky with desire. "I need you." 

"Alright, Sweetheart." Jim softly nuzzled Blair's lips once more and reached into the drawer of the bedside table. 

Jim slid his hand down Blair's body, slowly urged his legs apart and knelt between them. Starting at Blair's right foot, Jim slowly kissed his way up Blair's leg until he reached his groin. In one long swoop, Jim licked Blair's cock from base to tip. 

"Oh God!" Blair cried out and bucked upwards. 

Taking hold of Blair's hips, Jim pressed them down to the bed then engulfed Blair's cock in one swift movement causing Blair to gasp loudly. Jim's long fingers teased at Blair's balls as he slid his mouth up and down the hard shaft. Blair's ragged breathing reached Jim's ears and he sensed that Blair was getting close. Not wanting to make him come just yet, Jim slowly released the cock from between his lips. 

Jim reached for the lube and coated his middle finger generously. Parting Blair's ass cheeks with one hand, he slid his lubed finger between the crease. With a deliberately light caress, Jim slowly began to tease the soft pucker and carefully eased his finger into the tight hole. Once he felt Blair relax he began to gently thrust in and out. He added a second finger and with loving care Jim stretched Blair, making his lover ready. 

Blair whimpered with desire and pushed down onto Jim's fingers. As much as he loved the feeling Blair wanted more -- needed more. He needed to feel Jim moving inside of him. 

"Please -- Jim," Blair groaned. 

Quickly, Jim put on a condom, coated his cock with lube and slowly brushed the head against Blair's puckered entrance. Then he carefully pushed against the muscled ring and slid in. Gently, thrusting his hips forward, Jim gradually buried himself fully into his Guide. As he waited for Blair to adjust to the penetration, Jim slid his hands over Blair's stomach, across his chest and came to rest on either side of Blair's head. Jim looked down at his sweat-slicked lover and smiled warmly into the beloved face. 

Blair nodded and returned a knowing smile. The bond called out to them, singing happily at their joining. It was finally done; Sentinel and Guide would be one -- forever and always -- in this life and beyond. 

As Jim lowered his head to claim Blair's lips, he began to move his hips. He created a sensual rhythmic thrusting, drawing back then pushing in over and over again. Both men groaned as the sensual feelings flowed through them. 

Sitting back on his heels, Jim slid his hands under Blair's ass. As he lifted the soft butt up onto his lap, Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's hips, pulling them closer together. 

Blair felt Jim change the angle of his thrusts and he cried out when Jim's cock brushed over his prostate. Arching his back, Blair reached down, his fingers encircling his own throbbing erection. With a tight fist he began to thrust up into his hand then back down to impale himself on Jim's cock. 

"Yes, Blair -- that's it -- touch yourself." Jim panted with desire. It was an incredible, erotic sight to see Blair pleasuring himself this way. 

The steady pumping of their bodies grew more frantic, Jim now thrusting deeper and deeper into Blair. The urgent cries of pleasure coming from his lover drove Jim closer and closer to fulfillment. He felt Blair reach for him, so he clutched Blair's hand, entwining their fingers together. 

"My Guide!" Jim roared to the other half of his soul. 

"My Sentinel!" Blair growled in answer as their souls fused together as one. 

Wanting to experience all that he could, Jim dialed up his senses. He could feel Blair's orgasm as it began to rush through the shuddering body beneath him. Blair suddenly arched off the bed and froze, his mouth open in ecstasy as the orgasm ripped though him. 

Jim released Blair's fingers and slid his hands under Blair's sweaty back. He swiftly pulled Blair upright to sit in his lap, his lover's arms wrapping around his neck. Panting harshly Jim thrust his hips up two more times, then exploded into Blair. 

Holding each other, they remained silent; the only sound was their heavy breathing. Blair laid his head on Jim's shoulder, lightly nuzzling his neck as he rode out the last of the spasms. Slowly he pulled back to look into the eyes of his lover. 

"I love you, Jim," Blair whispered. He gently kissed Jim's lips before lying his head back down. 

Leaning his head against Blair's, Jim closed his eyes; he was still feeling the effects of the powerful orgasm. He waited a few more minutes then shifted, lowering the sated body in his arms to the bed. He pulled out of Blair slowly, reached for the box of tissues and cleaned his love first and then himself. 

As he lay back down, he pulled the blankets up to their waists. Leaning on one elbow, Jim gazed down at his unmoving lover and for a moment thought that Blair was asleep. 

Jim slowly slid his fingers across Blair's face brushing away the sweaty curls. Suddenly, a soft smile graced Blair's lips and he slowly opened his eyes to meet Jim's shining blue ones. 

"Hey," Jim whispered softly. His heart doing little flips at seeing the love shining from Blair's eyes. 

"Hi," Blair said with a lazy grin. 

With his index finger, Jim lightly traced Blair's kiss swollen lips before dipping down to brush them lightly with his own. Their mouths played together sensuously until Jim broke the kiss. He pulled Blair over so that he was snuggled up against his side with his head on Jim's chest. 

Blair slid his hand around Jim's waist and sighed happily. Never in his life had he felt this content, this loved or this safe. And never before had he loved someone so completely -- body and soul -- until Jim. Their love ran deep; Blair felt it and he had no doubts that Jim felt it too. 

"Even though part of my life is a wreck, no job, no belongings, it couldn't be more perfect than it is right now." Blair lightly rubbed Jim's side. "If this is what it took to get to you, then I wouldn't have changed a thing." 

Jim smiled and lazily stroked his fingers through Blair's soft silky hair. "We'll do whatever it takes to get you back on your feet again. No matter what you need, I'm here for you. 

"You," Blair whispered softly. "You're all that I need." 

"You got me, Sweetheart." Jim smiled, he could never get enough of hearing the little flutter of Blair's heart each time he used the endearment. He wrapped his arms around Blair in a possessive embrace, snuggling him a little closer to his body. 

"Love you, Jim," Blair said sleepily. 

"Love you too, Blair." 

Jim wished that he could tell Incacha that he'd finally found his Guide. But somehow he was sure that the shaman knew. Blair was more, so much more than he'd ever expected. He was everything Jim had ever wanted in a Guide, a friend and a lover. Their lives were one now as were their hearts and souls. 

At the bottom of the bed, a panther and wolf lay entwined together. When the wolf gazed up into the blue eyes of the large cat, the animal placed its paw over his mate. Giving a loving lick to the panther, the wolf nuzzled its head into the sleek black fur. The soothing contented purr of the panther filled the quiet of the house, lulling both Sentinel and Guide into a deep peaceful slumber. 

~The End~ 

* * *

End Bonded Destinies by Ankaree: ankaree@yahoo.ca

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
